Facebook
by Grwn
Summary: Quand les personnages de Kuroko no Basket vont sur Facebook. Humour et grand n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Kise no Facebook

**Kise Ryota****  
><strong>

Je viens de regarder le dernier Harry Potter, c'est vraiment trop triste (╥_╥)

*Kuroko et 15 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro:** Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour pleurer devant un film comme celui là. *2 personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota:** T'es méchant Midorimacchi ! T'es un Serpentard c'est sur !

**Midorima Shintaro:** Non, c'est évident que je suis un Serdaigle.

**Aomine Daiki:** Ouais ça te va bien, un truc d'intellos coincés. *Takao et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro:** La ferme, stupide Gryffondor !

**Kise Ryota:** Oooh moi aussi je suis un Gryffondor avec Kurokocchi ! (≧∇≦)/

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Non Kise-kun, tu es un Poufsouffle avec Murasakibara-kun. *4 personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota:** Nooooon~ ＿|￣|O

**Midorima Shintaro:** Tu peux emmener Takao avec toi si tu veux.

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan tu es méchant ! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ*Kise aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Il y a des bonbons à Poufsouffle ? *Himuro aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun vient à Gryffondor avec moi.

**Kagami Taiga:** Non je refuse d'être avec Ahomine !

**Aomine Daiki:** Moi non plus je ne veux pas être avec toi, j'vais chez les Serpentard !

**Imayoshi Shoishi:** Rejoins-nous, on est biens. *Akashi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** Je préfère rester à Gryffondor...

**Akashi Seijuro:** Moi aussi je suis un Gryffondor.

**Midorima Shintaro:** Serpentard. *5 personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro:** Mes mots sont absolus, je suis un Gryffondor.

**Midorima Shintaro:** Serpentard, définitivement. * 6 personnes aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Et moi je suis dans quelle maison ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gryffondor. *Kagami aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Super ! Je peux prendre Mako-chan avec moi ?

**Takao Kazunari :** Mako-chan ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Hanamiya Makoto.

**Midorima Shintaro:** Non lui c'est un Serpentard. *Takao aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto:** Je vous emmerde ! Surtout toi Kiyo-shit. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** C'est beau l'amour. *Aomine et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga:** Et toi ton couple comment ça se passe ?

**Aomine Daiki:** Hein quel couple?

**Kagami Taiga:** Ben ton histoire avec toi-même. Visiblement ça roule vu que tu aimes même tes propres commentaires. *7 personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** Je t'emmerde ! Le seul qui peut m'aimer c'est moi-même !

**Kagami Taiga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Kise Ryota:** Non moi aussi je t'aime Aominecchi ! (#^.^#) *Aida aime ça*

**Aida Riko :** Ça devient intéressant ! Momoi Satsuki viens voir ! * Momoi aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Ki-chan tu ne m'avais pas dit pour Dai-chan et toi ! Kyaaaaaah ~(^3^)/~ *Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Y'a rien entre lui et moi arrête tes délires !

**Momoi Satsuki : **S'il n'y a rien... Oh mon dieu ça dire que vous êtes déjà en train de... Oh mon dieu (ﾉﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾉ

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** De quoi elle parle ? *Kagami aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. * 3 personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Momoi Satsuki a publié sur le mur de Kise Ryota<strong>

Ki-chaaaan ! C'est les soldes il faudra qu'on fasse les magasins ! o(〃^▽^〃)o

*Kise aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Tu es libre samedi ?

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Toi par contre tu n'es pas libre samedi abruti !

**Kise Ryota : **Hein ? ( °д°) / mais il n'y a pas d'entrainement pourtant...

**Kasamatsu Yukio : **Tu ne voulais pas aller au cinéma avec moi ?

**Kise Ryota : **Si, mais c'était la séance du soir Senpai ~ (＾ε＾)

**Aomine Daiki : **C'est quoi cette histoire de cinéma ?

**Kise Ryota :** C'est le film que je t'avais proposé de voir mais tu as refusé car il n'y avait pas d'actrices avec des gros seins... *Momoi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** J'ai envie maintenant, n'y va pas avec lui !

**Momoi Satsuki :** Dai-chan serait il jaloux ? ( °O°)/

**Aomine Daiki :** Non pas du tout !

**Kise Ryota :** Oh Aominecchi ça me touche vraiment (*^.^*)

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Excuse moi Aomine je ne savais pas que Kise était ton copain, je n'aurais pas accepté de l'accompagner sinon. * Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Mais c'est pas mon copain !

**Momoi Satsuki :** Alors pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas y aller avec Kasamatsu-kun ? (;¬_¬) *2 personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Tu me fais chier Satsu ! Bon Kise y va avec moi et c'est tout, posez pas de questions.

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Ça tombe bien j'avais des devoirs en retard, l'affaire est réglée.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Je crois que tu auras des choses à me raconter Ki-chan ! *Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Y'a rien a dire, va t'en Satsu !

**Momoi Satsuki :** Dai-chan t'es méchant ! (#｀ε´#)

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu (^ω^) Je sais que le format Facebook n'est pas très original et qu'il a déjà été vu dans plusieurs fictions mais c'est le réseau social que je connais le mieux (et aussi parce que je déteste Twitter)_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais publier souvent ici mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Bien sur toutes vos review sont les bienvenues (*▽*)_


	2. Midorima no Facebook

**Takao Kazunari**

Bon anniversaire Shin-chan~ \(^∇^)/

**Midorima Shintaro :** Merci Takao, pour la 944ème fois depuis ce matin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Bon anniversaire Midorimacchi (＠^▽^＠) ﾉ

**Midorima Shintaro :** Merci Kise.

**Kise Ryota :** Ça te dit un karaoké pour fêter ça ? (^ε^) *Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Même pas en rêve Kise.

**Kise Ryota : **ヽ( )｀ε´( )ノ

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bonne anniversaire 4 yeux !

**Midorima Shintaro :** Tu devrais arrêter de sécher les cours et retourner en primaire pour apprendre à écrire, Ahomine. *Kagami et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Ferme la !

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Midorima-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuro<strong>

Passe un bon anniversaire, c'est un ordre.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Merci Akashi mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide si cette journée sera bonne pour les cancers.

**Akashi Seijuro :** Je suis absolu, pas Oha-Asa.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Bon anniversaire Mido-chin, je mange un gâteau à la crème en ton honneur.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Merci Murasakibara, n'oublies pas de te brosser les dents après. *Himuro aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Mido-chin est gentil de se soucier de moi.

**Takao Kazunari :** Mais Shin-chan se soucie de tout le monde, sauf qu'il ne le montre pas ! ('-^*)/ *3 personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro : **Takao fais moi plaisir et tais-toi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Le moineau a raison pourtant Mido-chin.

**Takao Kazunari :** Le moineau ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Happy Birthday !

**Midorima Shintaro :** Merci Kagami, j'admire ton bilinguisme si développé. *Himuro et une autre personne aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** C'est que tu te fou de ma gueule ?

**Aomine Daiki :** J'crois bien, j'suis avec toi Midorima !

**Midorima Shintaro :** Lui au moins n'a fait aucune faute. *Kagami et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Prend ça Ahomine !

* * *

><p><strong>Momoi Satsuki<strong>

Bon anniversaire Midorin (●´ω｀●)

**Midorima Shintaro : **Merci Momoi. *Momoi aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro :<strong> Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire.

*22 personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à qui tu n'as pas répondu...

**Midorima Shintaro :** Que veux-tu dire par là ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** J'ai publié sur ton mur mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse...

**Midorima Shintaro :** Je suis désolé Kuroko, je n'avais pas vu... *Takao aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** Je suis sur que Shin-chan est super ému et qu'il pleure devant son écran d'ordinateur. *Kise et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Takao arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

**Aomine Daiki :** C'est vrai ça ? Tu chiales Midorima ?

**Midorima Shintaro :** Non c'est n'importe quoi. MEURS TAKAO ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** Méchant Shin-chan ! (T^T)

**Kise Ryota :** Au fait tu as fait son cadeau à Midorimacchi ? * Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Quel cadeau ?

**Takao Kazunari :** Non pas encore, je comptais lui amener justement... (*^.^*) *Kise aime ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Takaocchi ! *Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro : **Takaocchi ?

**Kasamatsu Yukio : **Takaocchi ? Et moi j'ai même pas droit à Kasamatsucchi...

**Aomine Daiki : **Takaocchi ? Oi Kise c'est quoi ce délire ? *Kise aime ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Désolé senpai... ~m(_ _)m~

**Takao Kazunari : **Ryo-chan et moi on est amis donc c'est normal non ? *Kise aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro : **Ryo-chan ? Je vois...

**Momoi Satsuki : **Je crois que Midorin est jaloux c'est trop mignon (=^.^=) *Takao et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro : **Je ne suis pas jaloux du tout, il fait ce qu'il veut.

**Takao Kazunari : **Shin-chan tu es trop mignon, je viens chez toi tout de suite ! *Kise aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro : **Non Takao !

**Kise Ryota : **Trop tard il est déjà parti. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça (*ﾟｰﾟ*)

**Kagami Taiga : **Voir quoi ?

**Kise Ryota : **(⌒ε⌒*) *Momoi aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki : **Vraiment ? Dai-chan amène moi chez Midorin je veux voir !（ ﾟ Дﾟ）

**Aomine Daiki : **Jamais de la vie Satsu, j'suis pas un taxi. Surtout si c'est pour voir deux mecs s'embrasser.

**Kagami Taiga : **Ça risquerais de t'exciter... *Kuroko et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki : **Ferme la Bakagami tu racontes trop de la merde.

**Kuroko Tetsuya : **Pourtant la dernière fois... *Kagami aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki : **La dernière fois ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya : **J'étais dans les vestiaires de Seirin avec Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun qui était venu jouer avec nous est rentré à ce moment. Après il est allé aux toilettes... *Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Momoi Satsuki : **Trop d'informations d'un coup... Tetsu-kun et Kagamin... Dans les vestiaires... Et Dai-chan qui...

**Murasakibara Atsushi : **Je crois qu'on l'a perdue. *Kagami aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga : **Oi Kuroko pourquoi tu racontes des trucs comme ça ?

**Aomine Daiki : **Tetsu tu dis n'importe quoi ! Arrête de me taper la honte comme ça ! C'est pas vrai en plus.

**Akashi Seijuro : **Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, une fois à Teiko il avait surpris Ryota et Shintaro en train de s'embrasser, et la même chose était arrivée. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga : **Midorima et Kise ?

**Kise Ryota : **C'était un pari avec Kurokocchi.

**Kagami Taiga : **Oh je vois. D'ailleurs Midorima doit être vachement occupé, il ne répond même pas...

**Kuroko Tetsuya : **Et si toi aussi tu venais m'occuper ? *Kise aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga : **Kuroko tait-toi, c'est gênant.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro <strong>est en couple avec** Takao Kazunari**

*Takao et 32 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** (*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*) *Momoi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Visiblement Midorimacchi a accepté son cadeau (＠^▽^＠) ﾉ *Takao aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Félicitations Midorin, pleins de bonheur avec Takao-kun ! *Takao aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Félicitations Midorima-kun et Takao-kun. *Takao aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** Je vois que tu as suivis mon ordre Shintaro, je suis fier de toi. *Takao aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Good Luck Midorima ! *Otsubo aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Arrête de parler anglais toi !

**Takao Kazunari :** Et pourquoi tu lui souhaites bonne chance ? (=ω=;)

**Kagami Taiga :** Ben il va en avoir besoin je pense...

**Daisuke Otsubo :** Ce serait plutôt à l'équipe de Shutoku que tu devrais souhaiter bonne chance Kagami ! *Kagami et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Beaucoup de bonheur, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas tombé enceint... *Himuro et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Atsushi, ne me dis pas que tu as cru à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Tu lui a dit quoi ?

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Qu'une étude avait été faite et que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints s'ils couchaient ensemble le soir de leur anniversaire. *Aomine et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Comment peut on être si naïf ? *Himuro aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Toi tu m'avais bien cru la fois où je t'ai dit qu'un arbre allait pousser dans ton ventre si tu mangeais les pépins des pommes... *Kuroko et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Quel abruti ce Bakagami ! Hahahaha !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Parlons de toi, la fois où je faisais une grimace et quand il y a eu un coup de vent tu as eu peur que je reste bloqué... *Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Ou la fois où tu as cru qu'il y allait avoir une trace rouge dans la piscine si tu faisais pipi dedans... *Kagami et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Bon c'est pas le sujet du jour.

**Kagami Taiga :** Grillé ! *Kuroko aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** De toute façon c'est pas Shin-chan qui tombera enceint... *Momoi et 4 autres personnes aiment*

**Kise Ryota :** Au fait Takaocchi j'attend que tu me raconte comment ça s'est passer hier soir o(^▽^)o *Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Si tu en dit un mot Takao...

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Ça devient dangereux... Aka-chin lui a appris quelques méthodes de tortures au collège alors fais attention le moineau. *Akashi aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** Pourquoi tu m'appelles le moineau ? (T▽T)

**Aida Riko :** Je pense que je vais bientôt organiser un entrainement entre Seirin et Shutoku (je veux voir ça) *Momoi aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei :** Coach... *Kuroko aime ça*

**Aida Riko :** Je n'arrive jamais a surprendre Kuroko-kun et Bakagami faut bien que je me mette quelque chose sous la dent, en plus tu ne veux pas embrasser Teppei alors... *Momoi aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei :** En même temps c'est avec toi que je suis en couple... *Kuroko et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas pourtant...

**Hyuga Junpei :** Va mourir Kiyoshi ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je peux aider pour ça. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Depuis quand tu es dans mes amis Facebook toi ? *Takao aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Pose pas de question.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà j'espère que ça vous as plu. En tout cas je vous remercie pour toutes vos review, je ne pensais pas que le premier chapitre plairait autant ^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! A la prochaine !<em>

_Et encore bon anniversaire Shin-chan (≧∇≦)/ _


	3. Momoi no Facebook

**Momoi Satsuki :**

Shine bright like a diamond ~

*15 personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** Ta gueule Rihanna, le seul qui peut briller autant que moi c'est moi.

**Aomine Daiki :** Shine bright like a Daiki.

**Kagami Taiga :** Tu brilles surtout par ta connerie Ahomine ! *Midorima et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Ferme la roukmoute !

**Momoi Satsuki :** On dirait deux enfants de maternelle... (;¬_¬)

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Ne t'inquiète pas Momoi-san je vais m'occuper d'eux. *Momoi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le roukmoute, espèce de ganguro !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun ça suffit. Si vous continuez vous savez ce qu'il vous attend !

**Aomine Daiki :** Désolé Tetsu... *Akashi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Pardon Kuroko, on recommencera plus. *Akashi aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Excusez vous maintenant. Auprès de Momoi-san aussi pour avoir gâcher son statut.

**Kagami Taiga :** Excuse-moi Momoi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté Aomine. *Momoi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Pardon Satsu, et moi aussi je suis désolé Kagami. *Momoi aime ça*

**Wakamatsu Kosuke :** Kuroko donne moi ton secret pour faire écouter Aomine ! *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** C'est Akashicchi sur le compte de Kurokocchi ? (°д°；)

**Momoi Satsuki :** J'accepte vos excuses, en tout cas je suis impressionnée par Tetsu-kun (O.O;)

**Akashi Seijuro :** Non pas du tout Ryota, c'est un des autres talents de Tetsuya. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Un autre talent ?

**Akashi Seijuro :** Il a autorité sur toutes les personnes ayant un âge mental inférieur ou égal à 6 ans.

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Et ça pourrait marcher sur Kise ? *Aomine aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Senpai tu es méchant ! J'ai pas 6 ans d'âge mental ! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** J'en ai marre de te supporter !

**Wakamatsu Kosuke :** J'aurais de quoi dire, je supporte le pire d'entre eux ! *Kagami aime ça*

**Imayoshi Shoishi :** Ça va aller Wakamatsu.

**Otsubo Taisuke :** Midorima n'est pas un cadeau non plus j'vous rassure !

**Kenichi Okamura :** Au moins les vôtres s'entraînent !

**Wakamatsu Kosuke :** Hum...

**Akashi Seijuro :** Arrêtez de vous plaindre, je les ai tous supporter moi. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Nijimura Shuzo :** Et moi c'est toi que j'ai supporté en plus des autres. *Kuroko et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Encore désolé Nijimura-kun, et bon anniversaire.

**Nijimura Shuzo :** C'est demain.

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Je sais, mais je ne serai peut être plus là demain...

**Nijimura Shuzo :** Pourquoi ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Tu as mis Akashi-kun en colère, je suis le seul à être à porter de main...

**Momoi Satsuki :** Tetsu-kun utilise ta misdirection pour fuir ! (ﾉﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾉ

**Akashi Seijuro :** Ça ne marchera pas cette fois.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Une pensée pour notre camarade tombé au combat. *Kagami et 8 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aida Riko<strong>

Momoi-kun j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! Jaune + bleu = vert. Ce qui donne Kise + Aomine = Midorima.

*Momoi aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Et rouge + bleu = violet, donc Akashi-kun + Tetsu-kun = Mukkun o(^▽^)o *Aidai aime ça*

**Aida Riko :** Oh oui je n'y avais pas pensé !

**Aomine Daiki :** Je vous stop tout de suite dans votre délire, impossible que je fasse un gosse avec Kise, encore moins un comme Midorima !

**Momoi Satsuki :** Ben pourquoi Dai-chan ? (´д｀)

**Aomine Daiki : **Je veux pas que le père chiale encore plus que le gosse, t'imagine !

**Midorima Shintaro : **Et moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il dise que c'est parce que deux garçon ensemble ne peuvent pas enfanter. J'ai trop d'espoirs en lui...

**Momoi Satsuki : **Dai-chan t'es jamais content ! Tu veux échanger avec Tetsu-kun ? *Kise aime ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Oh oui comme ça je serais le père de Midorimacchi avec Kurokocchi !

**Aomine Daiki : **Non c'est encore pire, je veux pas être avec le nain rouge.

**Aida Riko : **Si tu veux j'ai un grand rouge dans mon équipe si ça te gène. *Momoi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro : **Je pense que je vais avoir l'occasion de tester ma nouvelle paire de ciseaux.

**Midorima Shintaro : **S'il te plait Akashi, ne le tue pas, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec Kise. *Aomine aime ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Tu es méchant Midorimacchi ! ｡ﾟ(T^T)ﾟ｡

**Takao Kazunari : **Du coup c'est auquel des deux pères que je dois demander la main de Shin-chan ?

**Aomine Daiki :** A moi, et je refuse !

**Kise Ryota :** Aominecchi je refuse que tu refuses ! *Takao aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Moi aussi je peux me marier Aka-chin et Kuro-chin ?

**Akashi Seijuro :** Cela dépend avec qui. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Avec Muro-chin ! Il me laisse tout le temps manger des bonbons. *Himuro aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** J'aimerai une entrevue avec le concerné avant.

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Dans un lieu public dans ce cas. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** C'est plus prudent.

**Aida Riko :** Momoi-kun, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont très impliqués dans leur rôles ?

**Momoi Satsuki :** Un peu trop même...

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Alors Momoi c'est toujours bon pour samedi après-midi ?

*Momoi aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Bien sur Kagamin ! J'ai hâte d'y être ('-^*)/

**Aomine Daiki :** Oi oi oi c'est quoi ça ? Vous avez un rendez-vous samedi ? Où ça ?

**Momoi Satsuki :** Dai-chan occupe toi de tes fesses ! (o`з´o) 

**Aomine Daiki :** Satsu je refuse que tu sortes avec Bakagami !

**Kagami Taiga :** C'est bon je vais pas la bouffer hein !

**Aomine Daiki :** Non tu vas lui toucher les seins j'suis sur ! Je sais que t'es un gros pervers !

**Kise Ryota :** Comment tu le sais Aominecchi ?

**Momoi Satsuki :** Et puis je crois que c'est toi le plus pervers de tous Dai-chan... (=ω=;)

**Aomine Daiki :** Fermez la, je vais aller lui péter les genoux comme ça je suis sure qu'il sortira pas samedi.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Stupide Dai-chan !

**Kagami Taiga :** Momoi t'aurais pu l'empêcher de venir, il est en bas de chez moi je sais pas quoi lui dire...

**Momoi Satsuki :** Et bien tu vas devoir lui avouer que tu voulais qu'on aille en ville pour lui acheter un cadeau... Tant pis pour la surprise...

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Je pense que ce ne sont pas ses genoux qu'il va péter du coup.

**Kise Ryota :** Kurokocchi ne fais pas ce genre de sous entendus (＠Д＠)/

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà pour cette fois ! Alors vous l'aurez remarquer, les chapitres n'ont pas vraiment de liens ensembles car les pairings changent parfois. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas <em>(´・ω・`)

_Et un gros merci pour les lecteurs, les followers, les reviewers et les favoriteurs (oui j'invente des mots). A la prochaine !_


	4. Hanamiya no Facebook

**Hanamiya Makoto**

Allez vous faire foutre la génération des miracles, vous êtes qu'une équipe de gays avec les cheveux arc en ciels.

*5 personnes aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** C'est pas bien d'être mauvais joueur Mako-chan ! *Kuroko et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Tu racontes quoi toi encore ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu contre eux. En vérité tu les apprécies.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Même pas en rêve, ferme ta gueule !

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Pourtant je t'ai vu bien discuter avec Atsushi dans les gradins. *Kioyoshi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Et alors ?

**Takao Kazunari :** Je crois que c'est un tsundere comme Shin-chan ! *Kiyoshi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Je ne suis pas un tsundere Takao !

**Takao Kazunari :** Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu les rougeurs sur tes joues... *Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** MEURS ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Midorimacchi qui rougit c'est trop mignon ! (=^.^=) *Takao aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** J'attends encore de voir Aomine rougir personnellement...

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Kagami-kun, ça viendra.

**Aomine Daiki :** Tetsu tais-toi ! C'est gênant !

**Kagami Taiga :** Ah ça y'est, merci Kuroko, je te payerai un milk-shake. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je vous l'avais dit, tous des gays.

**Akashi Seijuro :** Mon homosexualité est absolue. *Kuroko et 4 autres personnes aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Et toi Mako-chan ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Quoi moi ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Parlons-en de ton homosexualité. *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Imayoshi Shoishi :** Ça tombe bien j'ai des anecdotes à ce sujet ! *Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je vais vous péter les genoux ! *Akashi aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Hana-chin, j'ai oublier la marque des chocolats que tu m'as fait goûter la dernière fois, aide moi s'il te plait ils était délicieux et j'aimerais m'en racheter.

*Hanamiya Makoto aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** C'était des Ferrero rocher.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Merci Hana-chin.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** De rien c'est normal, d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle saveur de chocolat à te faire déguster.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** A quoi ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** A la guimauve. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Ça te va si je passe demain ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Parfait.

**Kise Ryota :** (O_o)

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kise-chin ?

**Kise Ryota :** Depuis quand tu parles avec ce mec Murasakibaracchi ? (¬_¬)

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Depuis la Winter cup, il aime le chocolat.

**Kise Ryota :** Mais enfin tu ne peux pas être ami avec lui, il a fait du mal à Kurokocchi ! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Ferme la Hello Kitty ! En plus j'ai rien fait au nain.

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Je ne suis pas nain Hanamiya-kun. *Kagami aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** C'est moi Hello Kitty ? Ben si c'est comme ça je vais t'appeler Miley Cyrus 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Désolé Kuroko, ça m'a échappé :p *Kiyoshi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Ce n'est pas grave.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Pourquoi Miley Cyrus ?

**Kise Ryota :** Parce que tu tires la langue comme elle. *Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je vais te casser un genou. *Akashi aime ça*

**Kioyshi Teppei :** Tu es mignon quand tu tires la langue Mako-chan~

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Je vais t'écraser si tu appelles encore Hana-chin comme ça. *Hanamiya et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Euh non merci...

**Hyuga Junpei :** Si, tu peux le faire Murasakibara ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** T'es qui toi déjà ?

**Aidai Riko :** C'est le capitaine de Seirin ! *Hyuga et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je l'aime bien !

**Aida Riko :** C'est normal il est sympa. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei :** Oh coach, c'est gentil.

**Aida Riko :** C'est normal entre amis. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Izuki Shun :** Capitaine tu viens d'entrer dans la zone !

**Hyuga Junpei :** Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi je n'ai pas le niveau pour ça !

**Izuki Shun :** Non c'est bien la zone, la friendzone ! *Hanamiya et 7 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hyuga Junpei :** La ferme Izuki !

**Hanamiya Makoto :** En fait je vais peut être me faire transférer à Seirin, y'a de bons éléments.

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** On va enfin rejouer ensemble alors ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanamiya Makoto<strong> est en train de regarder The Amazing Spiderman 2. –avec **Murasakibara Atsushi**

*12 personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** La prochaine fois on regardera Charlie et la chocolaterie, d'accord ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Pas de problème.

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Tu ne l'avais pas déjà vu ce film ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Non.

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Pourtant quand je t'avais invité au cinéma pour aller le voir tu m'avais dit que si...

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** C'est qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec toi. *Hanamiya et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Imayoshi Shoishi :** Toujours aussi cruel Hanamiya-kun.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Lâche-moi la grappe toi !

**Imayoshi Shoishi :** Qu'est ce que je disais... C'est dommage tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit, maintenant tu es vraiment méchant... *Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto : **Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire entre vous deux, j'ai envie de vous tuer ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** Cela devient intéressant. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Je ne peux pas dévoiler cela ici, désolé Akashi-kun...

**Akashi Seijuro :** C'est vrai, sache que si tu as besoin d'aide je suis à ta disposition.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Aka-chin est gentil aujourd'hui, c'est étrange... *Kuroko aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** S'il te plait Murasakibara-kun ne te mêle pas de ça et continue ta partie de Candy crush. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Donne-moi des vies alors, j'en ai plus...

**Kagami Taiga :** J'en ai moi, je vais t'en envoyé ! *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Merci Kaga-chin !

**Kagami Taiga :** Kaga-chin ?

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Fais attention à la tienne de vie, Kagami Taiga. *Akashi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et vive Hanamiya *love*<em>


	5. Kuroko no Facebook

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Je suis si transparent que ça ?...

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong> aime Torturer les gens avec des poupées vaudou.

*Akashi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Tetsu ?

**Midorima Shintaro :** Akashi a une mauvaise influence sur toi...

**Kise Ryota :** Kurokocchi tu me fais peur ! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Visiblement c'est la seule manière que j'ai de me faire remarquer sur facebook...

**Kise Ryota :** Moi je fais toujours attention à toi Kurokocchi !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Tu seras donc le premier de ma liste Kise-kun. *Akashi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota : **Au secouuuurs ! (;´Д`)ノ

**Aomine Daiki :** Mais de quoi tu parles Tetsu ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Personne ne me répond lorsque je poste un statut, c'est gênant.

**Aida Riko :** Alors ta misdirection marche aussi sur Internet ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Comme ça personne ne saura quand je mate des pornos.

**Kagami Taiga :** Maintenant tout le monde est au courant. *Midorima et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Imayoshi Shoichi :** Je pourrais t'apprendre moi Aomine. *Aomine aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Vraiment ?

**Imayoshi Shoichi :** Oui, contre 2700 yens.

**Aomine Daiki :** Ok je viens chez toi !

**Imayoshi Shoichi :** D'accord je t'attends.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Ne me dites pas qu'il va lui apprendre à effacer son historique contre 2700 yens ? *Kagami et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Je crois bien que si...

**Hanamiya Makoto :** J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de mon senpai.

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Mako-chan de quoi tu parles ? :)

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Kuroko, ça te dit de tester tes poupées vaudous sur lui ? *Hyuga aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Amène-moi une mèche de ses cheveux et je peux le faire. *Hanamiya aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Allez tous vous faire foutre !

*5 personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** Kuroko ? C'est bien toi ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Ben oui stupide œil de pigeon. Je vais t'arracher les plumes ! *Hanamiya et 2 autre personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** (O_O)

**Midorima Shintaro :** Kuroko ne touche pas mon précieux partenaire ! Sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! *Takao aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** Shin-chan tu es trop mignooooooon ! *Momoi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** SHINTARO NE MENACE PAS TETSUYA OU JE TE GRIFFE §§

**Midorima Shintaro :** Tu me griffe ?

**Akashi Seijuro :** OUI JE SUIS ACATSHI LE CHAT VENGEUR §§

**Aida Riko :** Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? *Hyuga et autres 6 personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Voilà la plate *Kuroko aime ça*

**Aida Riko :** Pardon ?

**Hyuga Junpei :** Eh merde il l'a mise en colère...

**Kise Ryota :** This girl is on fiiiire ! *Takao aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Kise ferme la ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Riko-chan pardonne le, il a un peu bu...

**Aomine Daiki :** Et voilà gros nichons haha !

**Momoi Satsuki :** Dai-chan !

**Midorima Shintaro :** Tu es jolie quand tu rougis Momoi. *Momoi aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Oh Midorin ! (#^.^#)

**Aomine Daiki :** Reste loin d'elle Midorima ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! *Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** De toute façon j'ai Takao. *Takao aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Love is beautifuuul ! *Takao aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Mais faites-le taire celui la ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** JE M4EN CHARGE TESTUYA§§§

**Aida Riko :** Momoi-san, tu peux donner des explications ?

**Momoi Satsuki :** Eh bien en fait tout le monde a un peu bu et je leur ai donné le défi d'aller sur Facebook sans se ridiculiser.

**Aida Riko :** Loupé alors...

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Il n'y a que Kise qui est comme d'habitude... Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal...

**Kise Ryota :** Senpai you're sexy and you know it !

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Attend que je t'ai sous la main abruti ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Et Atsushi va bien ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Oui je suis là Muro-chin, j'ai faim ! *Himuro aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Je veux te manger. *Himuro aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya :** Où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Chez Kaga-chin.

**Aida Riko :** Et où es Bakagami d'ailleurs?

**Momoi Satsuki :** Avec Dai-chan. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra aller à l'entrainement demain...

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Faites les taire eux aussi ! *Akashi aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Oi Kuroko c'est toi qui as mon manuel d'anglais ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : moivsdmoivjsdjc

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** qopjqmscjmc

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** lcsdjclx sdc254d

**Kagami Taiga :** Ça va Kuroko ? T'es encore bourré ou quoi ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** sdvdvdfv vsdv 55252c

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** slisdkjcjkdjdcj

**Kagami Taiga :** ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Je suis désolé Kagami-kun, c'était Nigou qui marchait sur mon clavier...

**Kagami Taiga** : Kuroko enfoiré ça veut dire que j'étais en train de discuter avec cette bête horrible !

**Aomine Daiki :** De toute façon à quoi il va te servir ton manuel ? T'es trop nul en anglais!

**Himuro Tatsuya :** The english which Kagami speak. *Kuroko et 4 autre personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Shut up bitches ! *Alex aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** Et toi alors Aomine ? J'aimerais savoir dans quelle matière tu excelles... *Kuroko et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Toutes !

**Momoi Satsuki :** *tousse*

**Imayoshi Shoichi :** *se racle la gorge*

**Sakurai Ryo :** *s'excuse*

**Wakamatsu Kosuke :** *désespère*

**Imayoshi Shoichi :** Wakamatsu-kun tu as oublié de dire que tu hurlais.

**Aomine Daiki :** Je vous emmerde tous, vous ne comprener pas mon génis c'est tout.

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Le seul qui peut te comprendre c'est toi-même c'est ça ? *Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Ouais c'est sa ta compris Tetsu !

**Midorima Shintaro :** Évidement quand on voit ton orthographe, tu es bien le seul à te comprendre... *Akashi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari :** C'est bien mon Shin-chan ça (^з^)

**Kagami Taiga :** Arrêtez vous allez l'énerver, après c'est moi qui vais le supporter...

**Aomine Daiki :** Sympa... Tu vas prendre cher toi !

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** On a encore besoin de lui Aomine-kun, s'il te plait fais attention.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Non détruit le, fais comme moi avec cet abruti de Teppei !

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** N'inverse pas les rôles Mako-chan :)

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, je suis moins satisfaite de ce chapitre que des autres... M'enfin. Je précise que les fautes d'orthographe de la part d'Aomine dans la dernière partie sont volontaire (les autres qui peuvent apparaître ne le sont pas cela dit, gomen)<em>

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster un autre chapitre avant le mois de septembre car je serai en vacances au mois d'août et je n'aurais pas vraiment l'occasion d'être sur l'ordi, alors je m'excuse d'avance._


	6. Kagami no Facebook

**Akashi Seijuro**

Bon anniversaire Taiga.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Akashi, t'es le premier à me le souhaiter j'suis étonné.

**Akashi Seijuro :** Je suis toujours le premier. Partout. *Kuroko aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Bon anniversaire Kagamicchi (┌ ・。・)┌

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Kise, mais s'il te plait arrête avec ce surnom, c'est gênant...

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Kagami arrête tu vas le faire pleurer !

**Kagami Taiga :** Désolé...

**Sakurai Ryo :** Eh c'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude ! *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :**...

**Sakurai Ryo :** Désolé de m'être incrusté.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Garcia<strong>

Happy Birthday Taiga ! Have a nice day ! P

**Kagami Taiga :** Thanks Alex ! *Alex aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** C'est qui elle ?

**Alexandra Garcia :** Jealous boyfriend ? Do you want a kiss ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Hein ?

**Kagami Taiga :** Laisse tomber.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Et c'était Aomine qui critiquait le niveau d'anglais de Kagami... *Kuroko et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire Kagami. Ton lucky item du jour est un petit diable rouge.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Midorima, mais je trouve ça où ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Akashi ? *Kuroko et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** *swip swip* *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Des ciseaux je crois. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** *gasp*

**Akashi Seijuro :** C'est valable pour tout ceux qui ont aimer son commentaire aussi. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro:** *die* *Otsubo aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** *die* *Takao aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** *die* *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** *die* *Kasamatsu aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** *die* *Hyuga et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto:** Bonne nouvelle Kiyoshi. *Hyuga aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bon anniversaire sexy baby !

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci minou. Au fait tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Laquelle ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Ah ça y'est je vois... J'suis d'accord, juste pour cette fois.

**Kagami Taiga :** YEEEEEEEES !

**Takao Kazunari :** J'ai bien lu « sexy baby » et « minou » ? *Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Ferme la toi avec ton Shin-chan ! *Kagami aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Moi je veux savoir c'est quoi cette proposition (｀∇´)ψ

**Aomine Daiki :** Satsu mêle toi de ton cul !

**Takao Kazunari :** Uke et seme swap (-ε- ) *Momoi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** C'est quoi uke et seme ?

**Aomine Daiki :** Je crois que j'ai lu ça dans un manga l'autre jour... Attend je réfléchis.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Quel genre de manga tu lis Dai-chan ? (O.O;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Kuroko, j'ai failli ne pas te répondre, histoire de te faire une blague.

**Izuki Shun :** C'est moi qui fait les blagues !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Tu aurais fais ça, je t'aurais frappé sois en sur ! *Hanamiya et 1 autre personne aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Kasamatsu-senpai, sors du corps de Kurokocchi !

**Akashi Seijuro :** Qui est DANS Tetsuya ?

**Kagami Taiga :** Personne !

**Kise Ryota :** Personne !

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Certainement pas moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Bon anniversaire Kaga-chin, j'espère que tu as prévu une fête.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci, mais pourquoi une fête ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Ben pour manger du gâteau.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Et du chocolat.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Et des cerises.

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Et des milk-shake à la vanille.

**Midorima Shintaro :** Le diabète, parlons-en. *Himuro et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Hanamiya Makoto<strong>

Bon anniversaire sourcil-man.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci, mais laisse mes sourcils en paix s'il te plait.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Non, ils sont trop bizarres. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** T'as vu les tiens ? *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Arrêtez de vous battre pour des sourcils...

**Hanamiya Makoto :** C'est valable aussi pour les tiens, ils sont ENORMES ! *Hyuga aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** Mako-chan tu es méchant !

**Kise Ryota :** Et ceux de Hayakawa-senpai sont les pires !

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Quand il verra ça...

**Hayakawa Mitsuhiro :** Kise attend que je te vois à l'entrainement.

**Kise Ryota :** Tu vois Kasamatsu-senpai, il n'est pas en colère, il parle normalement.

**Kasamatsu Yukio :** Non c'est juste qu'il ECRIT normalement.

**Hanamiya Makoto :** D'ailleurs ceux de Kasamatsu sont pas mal non plus dans le genre épais.

**Koganei Shinji :** Je propose ceux de Mitobe-kun ! *Kagami aime ça*

**Mitobe Rinosuke : **:O ... :/ :(

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Ceux d'Okamura on est obligés d'en parler ? *Himuro aime ça*

**Okamura Kenichi :** Dixit celui qui a des sourcils violets. *Himuro aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Himuro Tatsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Taiga *poker face*

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Himuro.

**Kise Ryota :** Tu es fan de Lady Gaga ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mitobe Rinosuke<strong>

:D :P :B

**Kagami Taiga :** Koganei, à l'aide !

**Koganei Shinji :** Il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

**Kagami Taiga :** Merci Mitobe c'est sympa, et merci Koganei.

**Koganei Shinji :** A ton service !

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga <strong>

Ma cousine me demande comment on fait les bébés, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre...

*Kuroko et 12 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota :** C'est la cigogne qui les dépose devant la porte ! (≡^∇^≡) *Takao aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki :** Les filles naissent dans les roses et les garçons dans les choux ! (◡‿◡✿) *Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** LE SEXEEEE ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Dis lui qu'ils poussent depuis le nombril. *Himuro aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro :** On les commandes à l'hôpital. *Takao aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** C'est le père qui met la graine dans la maman. *Kise aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** C'est pas du jardinage Tetsu ! *Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** J'ai dis la réponse de Murasakibara, elle s'est foutu de ma gueule...

**Akashi Seijuro :** Elle a quel âge ta cousine Taiga ?

**Kagami Taiga :** Ben 22 ans, pourquoi ? *Kuroko aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro :** Dans ce cas je pense qu'elle essaye de savoir si TOI tu le sais et non le savoir elle-même...

**Kagami Taiga :** Tu crois ?

**Akashi Seijuro :** J'en suis sur, comme si je pouvais me tromper de toute façon. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** Du coup t'aurais du m'écouter pour une fois, j'avais raison ! Tu me doit un repas au Maji Burger !

**Kagami Taiga :** En quel honneur ? On a rien parié...

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** C'est juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi Kagami-kun.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Dai-chan est amoureux (#^.^#) *Kise et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** La ferme Satsu putain !

**Takao Kazunari :** Tsundere ! *Momoi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** En parlant d'enfants, combien vous en voulez plus tard ?

**Aomine Daiki :** C'est chiant les gosses, j'en veux aucun.

**Kise Ryota :** Moi 2.

**Aomine Daiki :** 0 !

**Kise Ryota :** 2 !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez ensembles alors pas besoin de vous disputer. Kise-kun va plutôt demander à Kasamatsu-senpai.

**Takao Kazunari:** D'ailleurs Kise tu devrais faire attention et prendre la pilule.

**Kise Ryota :** Tu crois? Tu la prends toi ?

**Takao Kazunari :** Non parce qu'avec Shin-chan on essaye d'avoir un enfant mais sans succès ｡ﾟ(T^T)ﾟ｡

**Midorima Shintaro :** Pourtant on travail dur pour ça.

**Kagami Taiga :** Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais deux mecs ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, juste comme ça. *Akashi aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu veux briser leurs rêves c'est ça ? *Himuro aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga :** Les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceint ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota :** Tu es trop méchant Kagamicchi ! ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉ

**Midorima Shintaro :** Cruel. *Takao aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro : **Je t'envoie toute ma gratitude pour les avoir ramenés à la réalité Taiga, bravo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Dixit la personne qui m'avait acheté un test de grossesse. *Kagami et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto :** Owned l'Empereur ! *Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bakagami !

**Kagami Taiga :** Ahomine !

**Aomine Daiki :** BAKAGAMI !

**Kagami Taiga :** AHOMINE !

**Takao Kazunari :** Une querelle amoureuse ? (╯3╰)

**Midorima Shintaro :** Bakao !

**Takao Kazunari :** Shin-chan qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? (´･_･`)

**Akashi Seijuro :** Shintaro, ne participe pas à leur jeu stupide !

**Aomine Daiki :** Bakashi !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Tu vas nous manquer Aomine-kun. *Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki :** C'était une faute de frappe, je le jure !

**Kuroko Tetsuya :** Peut être pas en fait.

* * *

><p><em>Et encore bon anniversaire Kagamicchi <em>（*＾3＾）

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai rigolé comme un phoque... Oui je rigole à mes propres blagues, ça arrive parfois..._

_En tout cas un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, qui mettent en favoris et qui follows, ça me fait chaud au coeur, genre un petit barbecue de l'intérieur._


	7. Takao no Facebook

**Midorima Shintaro**

Tzkzo zs tv wu mzs lynzttz ? Jz be c pzs oy ellz sint...

**Kise Ryota** : T'es drogué ou quoi Midorimacchi ? (◎_◎;)

**Midorima Shintaro** : Buen syr sue non odiot j »ao pzrdi mzs lynettz je be voiq pzs lz xlavier !

**Takao Kazunari** : HAHAHAHA ! J'EN PEUX PLUS SHIN-CHAN ! XD

**Aomine Daiki** : Il est où le stupide grammar nazi maintenant ? Hahaha !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Pauvre Midorima-kun, où les as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : Numporty quoi Kyoruko ke nai paq bu mes linettzs, pouequoi ke les boirzient ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Désolé, laisse moi recommencer : OU LES AS-TU VU POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : Suoi ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : OU AS-TU POSÉ TES PUTAINS DE LUNETTES ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : Poursuoi ke xasserai mzs lubettes ? Rllr sobt préxieuses

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : TU ME SOULES ! TU PEUX LE LIRE CA ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : Qi'est ve que ru as écrot Kyoruko ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! *Hanamiya,Kagami et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : XD je peux pas m'arrêter de rire !

* * *

><p><strong>Takao Kazunari<strong>

Kasamatsu-san, tu es le meilleur point guard, accepte moi comme mignon petit kouhai. Imayoshi-san est pas mal non plus, mais il est un peu effrayant...

**Kise Ryota** : Kasamatsu-senpai a déjà un mignon petit kouhai, il n'en a pas besoin d'un autre, chiant et bruyant en plus.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Et tu n'es pas à Kaijo.

**Takao Kazunari** : La différence d'école ne va pas stopper notre amour.

**Kise Ryota** : AMOUR ? Tu racontes quoi encore ? Midorimacchi prend ça en main s'il te plait.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Takao arrête de te ridiculiser de la sorte.

**Takao Kazunari** : Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est juste l'honnête expression de mon admiration pour Kasamatsu-san.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Mais tu as utilisé le mot amour.

**Takao Kazunari** : C'est de l'amour fraternel.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Dans ce cas tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser le mot amour...

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Stop c'est fini ! J'étais d'accord pour t'aider à rendre Midorima jaloux, mais il est trop mignon quand il est blessé comme ça. Viens, sois mon kouhai Midorima.

**Kise Ryota** : COMMENT TU PEUX FAIRE CA KASAMATSU-SENPAI ? (╥_╥)

**Takao Kazunari** : J'ai perdu tout mon respect pour toi Kasamatsu-san, Shin-chan est à moiiiii !

**Kise Ryota** : Notice me senpai !

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Bien sur, tu es la meilleure cible dans le coin.

**Kise Ryota** : C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

**Kobori Kouji** : T'inquiète pas Kise, Kasamatsu est très fier de toi, ses coups de pieds sont des coups de pieds d'amour tu sais.

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Traitre !

**Takao Kazunari** : Pas la peine de faire ton tsundere, tu n'es pas au niveau de Shin-chan.

**Imayoshi Shoishi** : Étais-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser que j'étais effrayant ?

* * *

><p><strong>Takao Kazunari<strong>

Racontez-moi votre rêve de cette nuit, je m'ennuie.

*Momoi, Kise et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: J'ai fais un très beau rêve cette nuit, j'étais dans un endroit appelé le Paradis du bonbon et il y avait pleins de bonbons, des bonbons partout... *Himuro, Hanamiya et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Étonnant... *Kagami aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Moi j'ai rêvé que j'étais entouré d'un harem de belles filles aux gros seins. Le meilleur rêve au monde. *Haizaki aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Moi j'ai rêvé que je te battais au 1 contre 1. *Kuroko, Kiyoshi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Ouais ben continues de rêver.

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan m'a parlé du sien, il était le petit ami d'Oha Asa ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Midorima Shintaro**: JE N'AI JAMAIS RÊVER DE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE CE GENRE TAKAO !

**Takao Kazunari**: Oh vraiment ? C'était peut être moi alors...

**Midorima Shintaro**: Pourquoi tu rêves de trucs comme ça ?

**Kise Ryota** : Mon rêve de la nuit dernière était fantastique ! J'étais un mannequin et chanteur renommé dans le monde entier. Tout le monde m'aimait. Je signais des autographes, je tapais des poses, je faisais des clins d'œil par ci par là... Aaaah la célébrité... (〜￣▽￣)〜

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Tch !

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Le mien aussi était bien, j'étais entouré de pleins d'adorables petits enfants qui voulaient jouer avec moi. *Momoi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Trop mignon.

**Akashi Seijuro**: Je pense que le mien était le meilleur.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: C'était quoi Akashi-kun ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: De ce que je me souviens il y avait beaucoup de rouge... J'étais en train de couper quelque chose, ou devrais-je dire _quelqu'un_. Son sang était partout dans la chambre, sur les murs, la moquette, le lit. J'ai ouvert son ventre et sortit ses intestins avec un sourire de satisfaction. J'ai utilisé mes ciseaux pour lui arracher les yeux et je les ai mis dans un bol. Ensuite je lui arraché son cœur encore battant et je l'ai transpercé avec mes ciseaux. Fin de mon magnifique rêve. *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**:...

**Midorima Shintaro**:...

**Kagami Taiga** :...

**Aomine Daiki**:...

**Kise Ryota**:...

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Je n'ai plus faim.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Mon objet du jour pour demain est un pousse-pousse, assure toi de l'apporter partout pour demain, sinon...

**Miyaji Kiyoshi** : Sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment amenez ce truc partout avec toi ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : Takao va le faire pour moi. *Akashi et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : Non, c'est TON objet du jour c'est TOI qui le transporte.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Tu essayes de t'opposer à moi ? Tu veux peut être que je t'explique le « sinon » ? *Akashi aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : Mais tout le monde va nous voir utiliser le pousse-pousse...

**Midorima Shintaro** : Je m'en fou, c'est de toi qu'on va se moquer, pas de moi.

**Takao Kazunari** : Mais Shin-chan...

**Midorima Shintaro** : TAKAO !

**Takao Kazunari** : Bon d'accord... (-3-)

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Shintaro, je suis fier de toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Je déteste avoir à l'avouer mais.. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de toute ma vie, merci Takao.

*Takao, Kise et 12 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari **: Bien sur Shin-chan, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux. *Kise, Momoi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: Mido-chin, c'est quoi ça ?

**Midorima Shintaro **: Eh merde...

**Takao Kazunari **: Hein ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Je pensais que... Tu as dit que tu n'aimais que moi...

**Takao Kazunari **: Shin-chan ? Il raconte quoi ?

**Midorima Shintaro **: Je peux tout expliquer.

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: Toi ! Tu as emmené mon mari loin de moi **Takao Kazunari **!

**Takao Kazunari** : Quoi ? Mais j'ai emmené personne, s'il est avec moi c'est parce qu'il m'aime plus que toi c'est tout ! Il aime son nouveau mari maintenant.

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: Mais il est à moi !

**Takao Kazunari **: Personne n'est à toi Murasakibara. Shin-chan est juste à moi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: *coup de poing*

**Takao Kazunari **: *coup de pied*

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: *tire les cheveux*

**Takao Kazunari** : *tire aussi les cheveux*

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: NOOOOON pas mes cheveux !

**Takao Kazunari **: Au revoir les cheveux L'Oréal haha !

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: Je vais t'écraser le moineau !

**Takao Kazunari** : Ouais attrape-moi d'abord, titan violet !

**Eren Jaeger** : Un titan ? Où ça ?

**Midorima Shintaro **: T'es qui toi ?

**Mikasa Ackerman** : Eren.

**Eren Jaeger **: Montrez-moi le titan je vais le massacrer, où est-il ?

**Mikasa Ackerman **: Eren.

**Aomine Daiki **: Elle est mignonne elle.

**Momoi Satsuki **: Dai-chan pervers !

**Levi **: Il n'y a pas de putain de titan Eren, reviens.

**Midorima Shintaro **: Qui sont ces gens ? Et pourquoi ce Levi ressemble à Takao en version emo ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Quelle vulgarité !

**Levi **: La ferme ou je vous botte le cul.

**Akashi Seijuro **: Essaye donc.

**Levi **: Je suis le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité et je suis à la tête d'une élite du bataillon d'exploration, tu ose me défier ?

**Akashi Seijuro **: Et moi je suis Akashi Seijuro, je suis absolu.

**Sacha Braus** : J'ai faim !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Moi aussi...

**Eren Jaeger** : ILS SONT TOUS DES TITANS !

**Mikasa Ackerman **: Eren !

**Armin Arlelt **: J'en ai marre...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : De même...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà. Je ne suis pas très fière de celui là... :( M'enfin je vais me rattraper avec le prochain que j'ai déjà écrit et que je posterai le 31 août. <em>

_J'espère que celui ci vous as quand même plu ^^_


	8. Aomine no Facebook

**Akashi Seijuro**

Bon anniversaire Daiki.

**Aomine Daiki** : Et mon cadeau ?

**Akashi Seijuro** : Ma présence ? *Kuroko aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Non merci, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les gosses. *Takao et 4 autre personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Ne joue pas avec les limites Daiki.

**Aomine Daiki** : Quelles limites ?

**Akashi Seijuro** : Celles que tu viens de franchir. *Hanamiya et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Oops, pas vu ! *Kagami et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Mes ciseaux non plus tu ne les verra pas. *Hanamiya, Wakamatsu et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Sakurai Ryo<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aomine –sama, désolé !

**Aomine Daiki** : Pourquoi t'es désolé encore ? *Takao aime ça*

**Sakurai Ryo** : J'aurais du te faire deux ben-to d'anniversaire, un seul n'a pas suffit, désolé !

**Aomine Daiki** : Ben t'as cas m'en ramener deux demain pour la peine.

**Kagami Taiga** : Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu manges les repas que quelqu'un d'autre te prépare ?

**Aomine Daiki** : C'est pas ce que tu crois...

**Sakurai Ryo** : Désolééééé !

**Midorima Shintaro** : Moi ce qui me choque c'est quand même le « Aomine-sama »... *Akashi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Imayoshi Shoishi<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aomine-kun.

**Aomine Daiki** : Pourquoi même un mot d'anniversaire devient flippant si ça vient de toi ? *Hanamiya et Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Imayoshi Shoishi** : Que tu es cruel, tu es sans cœur vraiment Aomine-kun...

**Aomine Daiki** : Ouais c'est ça, ta gueule ! *Hanamiya et Kiyoshi aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Il a l'air intéressant cet Aomine.

**Kagami Taiga** : T'approche pas de lui. *Aomine aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : T'approche pas de moi. *Kagami aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Pauvre Mako-chan, viens dans mes bras !

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Dégage ! *Hyuga et Murasakibara aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Arrête de froncer les sourcils Mako-chan, ils vont se rejoindre. *Imayoshi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Je vais le tuer. *Murasakibara et Hyuga aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Bon anniversaire mon chaton.

**Aomine Daiki** : Merci minou. *Momoi et Kise aiment ça*

**Momoi Satsuki** : Trop mignoooons ! (=^･ω･^=)

**Izuki Shun** : Je dirais qu'ils sont félins pour l'autre. *Hyuga et 8 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Chat-peau pour la blague Izuki-senpai. *Izuki et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hyuga Junpei** : Oh non Kuroko, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? *Aida et Kagami aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Bon anniversaire Mine-chin, tu diras à Kaga-chin de nous faire un gâteau.

**Aomine Daiki** : Non y'a que moi qui peux manger ses gâteaux. *Kagami aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Égoïste ! *Himuro aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Et puis j'en ai déjà mangé moi.

**Aomine Daiki** : Mais pas quand c'est lui l'assiette ;) *Kise aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Tais toi !

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aomine. Ton objet du jour est une multiprise.

**Aomine Daiki** : Qu'est ce que je foutrais de ça ?

**Izuki Shun** : C'est pour être branché ! *Takao et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : J'en ai marre de ses blagues de merde à lui... *Hyuga aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : Au moins elles sont de ton niveau. *Takao aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Takao Kazunari** : T'es si méchant Shin-chan ! (｀∇´)ψ

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aominecchi, c'est quand qu'on se refait un 1 contre 1 ? (≧◡≦)

**Aomine Daiki** : Quand tu veux ! En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas un peu suer ensemble. *Kise aime ça*

**Kise Ryota** : Tu vas voir mes nouvelles techniques elles sont fantasmiques ! （○゜ε＾○）*Aomine aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : AHOMINE ?

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : KISE ?

**Kise Ryota** : Je voulais dire fantastique désoléééé, ne me frappe pas Kasamatsu-senpai, je ne te trompe pas nooooon ! ヾ(´A｀)ノ

* * *

><p><strong>Wakamatsu Kosuke<strong>

Je te souhaiterai un bon anniversaire quand tu viendras aux entraînements.

**Aomine Daiki** : Je viendrai aux entraînements quand tu me souhaitera un bon anniversaire.

**Wakamatsu Kosuke** : Bon anniversaire. *Imayoshi et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Eh merde...

**Takao Kazunari** : La preuve qu'on a tous besoin d'un plus con que soi. *Kasamatsu et Himuro aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : Merci d'être le con dont j'ai besoin. *Aomine et Murasakibara aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota** : Tu es méchant avec Takaocchi, Midorimacchi ! (T▽T)

**Takao Kazunari** : Mais non faut lire entre les lignes, c'est du langage tsundere, je n'ai retenu que le « dont j'ai besoin ». * Midorima aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aomine-kun.

**Aomine Daiki **: Merci Tetsu, redeviens mon ombre s'il te plait.

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Non, je suis déjà celle de Kagami-kun. *Kagami aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro **: Et puis s'il devait changer de lumière, ce serait pour devenir la mienne, n'est ce pas Tetsuya ?

**Aomine Daiki **: Toi une lumière ? Une lampe de chevet à la limite. *Kagami et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Tu n'as peur de rien. *Kuroko et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: A la demande de Kagami-kun, je veux bien te sauver pour cette fois Aomine-kun... Akashi-kun, chez moi dans 20 minutes.

**Akashi Seijuro **: Ça ne marche pas cette fois Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Je peux donc enlever ma robe de soubrette ?

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je suis là dans 5 minutes. *Kuroko et Aomine aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota **: Kagamicchi va se ruiner en milkshake... *Kagami aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Momoi Satsuki<strong>

Joyeux anniversaire Dai-chan ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Aomine Daiki **: Merci Satsu.

**Momoi Satsuki **: Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste ! (｀ε´)

**Aomine Daiki** : Le cœur y est. *Kuroko et Kise aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Garcia<strong>

Happy Birthday jealous boyfriend ;)

**Aomine Daiki **: J'suis pas jaloux.

**Alexandra Garcia** : Et moi j'suis un mec aussi.

**Aomine Daiki **: Ah bon ? Ah on dirait pas.

**Alexandra Garcia** : Taiga, tu n'as pas pris le plus intelligent. C'est pas une lumière le pauvre... *Akashi et Midorima aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Laisse le tranquille, va plutôt embêter Murasakibara.

**Alexandra Garcia **: Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**Kagami Taiga **: Ben c'est le copain d'Himuro, ils s'aiment et tout. *Himuro et Murasakibara aiment ça*

**Alexandra Garcia** : Et Aomine il t'aime ?

**Kagami Taiga **: Je sais pas. Il n'a toujours pas dit CE mot.

**Kise Ryota **: Quel mot Kagamicchi ?

**Kagami Taiga **: Ben LE mot.

**Midorima Shintaro **: Meurs ? *Takao et Kise aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : AMOUR, crétin.

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je peux t'aider à lui faire dire, à une condition.

**Kagami Taiga **: Oublie, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avait pas de photo de Kuroko à poil dans les douches des vestiaires.

**Aomine Daiki **: Comment ? Je n'ai jamais dit ce mot parce que je pensais que tu le savais... Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon avec les mots et les déclarations mais je pensais que tu avais compris avec le tigre en peluche sur mon lit, nos t-shirt assortis, les nouvelles baskets Nike, et surtout ma promesse qui disais que plus jamais je ne prendrais du bon temps avec les magasines de Mai-chan... *Momoi, Alexandra et 8 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Momoi Satsuki **: Tu sais, venant de Dai-chan ça compte vraiment beaucoup, Kagamin.

**Aomine Daiki** : Mais si tu y tiens, je t'aime Taiga. *Kuroko, Kise et 25 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Idiot. *Alexandra aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun est aussi rouge que ses cheveux... *Aomine et Himuro aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

*Kagami et 21 autres personnes aiment ça *

**Midorima Shintaro** : Un ballon de basket ne compte pas, Aomine. *Takao, Akashi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : Ta main droite non plus. *Midorima, Akashi et 8 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Vos gueules putain ! C'est une vraie personne. *Kagami aime ça*

**Kise Ryota** : Qui c'est ?

**Midorima Shintaro **: Probablement une fille aux gros seins avec un QI de moule et à moitié aveugle. *Takao, Wakamatsu et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga **: Je ressemble à une fille aux gros seins avec un QI de moule et à moitié aveugle ? *Aomine, Himuro et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Pour le QI de moule ce n'est pas loin... *Akashi, Midorima et 9 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Kuroko je vais te tuer !

**Aomine Daiki **: Et ça fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble, comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué !

**Kise Ryota** : Ah donc ce n'était pas pour de faux ?

**Akashi Seijuro** : Taiga, tu vas tuer qui ? *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga **: Euhm la mouche sur mon clavier... *Akashi aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Le Bakaho couple. *Himuro, Momoi et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Non Tetsu, trouve un nom plus cool. "Le plus beau couple sexy du monde" ça déchire ça.

**Kagami Taiga **: C'est un peu narcissique...

**Izuki Shun :** Le couple fan-chat-stique ! *Koganei et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : C'était une bonne idée Tetsuya. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Merci Akashi-kun. Au fait, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'allais m'entraîner au lancer de ciseaux ? J'ai enfin réussis à viser entre les yeux de mes poupées vaudous au dessus de l'armoire, depuis mon lit. *Akashi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro **: Je te félicite Tetsuya, cela ne t'as pris que cinq jours je suis fier de toi. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Merci Akashi-kun, dès ce soir je m'entraîne à viser l'entrejambe. *Akashi et Hanamiya aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro **: Et voici le couple de psychopathes... *Kagami, Kise et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> a battu **Kasamatsu Yukio** à Angry birds.

*Takao aime ça*

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Ça m'énerve !

**Kise Ryota** : Aominecchi tu as réussi à battre Kasamatsu-senpai ? （ ﾟ Дﾟ）

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kise ! Il faut que je m'entraîne sur toi, viens au gymnase tout de suite ! *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Kise Ryota** : Au secouuuuurs ! ~ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> a battu **Takao Kazunari** à Où est Charlie ?

*Izuki aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : Takao n'écoutais déjà rien en cours, mais maintenant que tu as battu son record il va tout faire pour te dépasser... Merci d'être complice de son échec scolaire.

**Takao Kazunari** : Shin-chan ce n'est pas vrai !

**Midorima Shintaro** : Je te vois Takao !

**Takao Kazunari** : Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça d'habitude ?

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> a battu **Kuroko Tetsuya** à Pet Rescue saga.

*Kagami aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki** : Tu n'as plus qu'à recueillir un animal toi aussi, Dai-chan

**Aomine Daiki** : Je m'occupe déjà de Kagami ça suffit. *Hanamiya et Akashi aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Ou le contraire, je te rappelle que tu ne sais même pas faire ton lit. *Midorima et Kuroko aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> a battu **Murasakibara Atsushi** à Candy Crush.

*Hanamiya aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Ce n'est possible que dans un jeu ça. *Murasakibara et Kagami aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : J'ai faim Muro-chin. *Himuro aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong> a battu son propre record à Bubble witch saga.

*Aomine aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Yooosh ! Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même. *Aomine aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : Affligeant. *Kuroko, Akashi et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong> a battu **Aomine Daiki** à Doodle jump.

*Kuroko et 15 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Bravo Kagami-kun, tu nous a tous vengé. *Kagami aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : tch !

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à tous les jeux de Facebook, à ton âge...

*Takao et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te balader avec des peluches. *Kuroko, Kagami et 7 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup de chapitre d'anniversaire, désolé mais ça me donne pleins d'idées ces événements.<em>

_Aomine je t'aime et tu es un source d'inspiration sans fin pour moi, bon anniversaire sexy man ! _


	9. Kuroko no Facebook 2

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

A quel âge doit-on avouer à son chien qu'il a été adopté ?

*Momoi, Kise et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga:** Hein ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Voilà ça fait un petit moment que je commence à voir de l'interrogation dans le regard de Nigou lorsque je l'appelle "mon petit bébé", et donc je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que nous ne nous ressemblions pas. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui dire que je l'ai adopté, il est encore jeune, j'ai peur qu'il fugue ou qu'il fasse une bêtise! Si je dois lui dire, dois-je attendre qu'il ait prit encore un peu de maturité? *Midorima, Akashi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro:** Je pense qu'il est encore un peu jeune pour comprendre... *Takao et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota:** Il pourrait avoir un traumatisme, tu peux toujours demander l'avis d'un psy. (∪ ◡ ∪) *Kuroko et Midorima aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, quelqu'un aurait le numéro d'un psy spécialisé? *Midorima aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto:** Ben au passage tu pendras rendez-vous pour chacun de vous. *Kasamatsu, Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro:** Et un rendez-vous chez un chirurgien pour toi. Il se pourrais que tu ne te reconnaisse plus. *Aomine et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Non ne fais pas de mal à Mako-chan !

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong> est –_en colère_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Pourquoi es-tu en colère Kuro-chin ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Je suis allé au Maji Burger tout à l'heure pour acheter un milkshake. Ils n'avaient plus de milkshake.

**Kise Ryota:** Oh mince... (^_^;)

**Kagami Taiga:** Tu es en colère juste pour ça ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** JUSTE POUR CA ?

**Kise Ryota:** Kagamicchi prépare toi...

**Kagami Taiga:** Oh c'est juste Kuroko qui s'énerve, rien à craindre, je veux dire c'est pas vraiment un problème...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** PAS VRAIMENT UN PROBLÈME ? PAS VRAIMENT UN PROBLÈME ? JE SUIS ALLÉ LA-BAS PARCE QUE J'ÉTAIS VRAIMENT FATIGUÉ APRÈS L'ENTRAINEMENT, ET EUX ILS ME DISENT QU'ILS N'ONT PLUS DE MILKSHAKES ! TU NE SERAIS PAS EN COLÈRE TOI S'ILS T'AURAIENT DIT QU'ILS ÉTAIENT EN RUPTURE D'HAMBURGERS ? BEN NON ÉVIDEMENT TOI TU PEUX T'EN FAIRE AVEC TES SUPERS TALENTS DE CUISINIER ! D'AILLEURS JE T'ORDONNE SUR LE CHAMPS DE ME FAIRE UN PUTAIN DE MILKSHAKE TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT ! ET PUIS SI TU REFUSES JE TE COUPE LES MEMBRES UN A UN ET JE LES FAIS FRIRE COMME CA J'AURAIS DES NUGGETS FAITS MAISON ! ET PUIS AUSSI AU LIEU D'UN MILKSHAKE JE FAIS UN BLOODYSHAKE, C'EST BIEN NON ? C'EST PLUS COLORÉ, Y'A PLUS DE GOUT, J'SUIS SUR QUE C'EST DÉLICIEUX ! J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE DE GOÛTER A TOUT CA MAINTENANT ! Veux tu venir faire un tour à la maison Kagami-kun ? *sourire innocent* *Akashi, Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga:** Bon, excusez moi j'ai un milkshake à aller acheter...

**Kise Ryota:** Je t'avais prévenu Kagamicchi

**Aomine Daiki:** Tetsu, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère...

**Akashi Seijuro:** Tetsuya c'est vraiment bien. Je t'aime. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari:** Après Shin-chan le tsundere, on a Kuroko le yandere. Elle est géniale la Génération des miracles. *Kagami aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuro<strong>

Tetsuya, je t'aime.

*Momoi et Kise aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Akashi-kun tu n'es pas obligé de le dire devant tout le monde.

**Akashi Seijuro** : Pourquoi pas ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Parce que c'est embarrassant.

**Aomine Daiki **: Pfffffffffffff lol *Kagami aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro **: Daiki, tu détestes tant que ça ta vie ? *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Désolé c'était plus fort que moi, Akashi en mec super romantique je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Hahahahaha !

**Kuroko Tetsuya **: Aomine-kun arrête s'il te plait, tu es en train de creuser ta propre tombe.

**Aomine Daiki :** Désolé Akashi, on a cas dire que tu n'as rien lu, rien vu, tout ça.

**Akashi Seijuro **: Non, trop tard. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro **: Quel idiot. *Takao aime ça*

**Izuki Shun:** Aomine, es-t'il le fils de Chuck Norris ? Parce que je ne vois que cette solution pour qu'il ai survécu aussi longtemps à Akashi... *Kuroko et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** Non c'est juste que je suis indispensable, je ne peux pas mourir.

**Akashi Seijuro:** En quoi es-tu indispensable ?

**Aomine Daiki:** C'est évident que je suis le joueur de basket le plus sexy jamais vu, du coup en tant que fantasme vivant, personne ne peux se passer de moi.

**Kise Ryota:** Tu te trompes Aominecchi, de toute façon c'est moi le fantasme vivant.*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧(◕‿◕✿)

**Aomine Daiki:** Regardes mon corps de rêve, je suis bien mieux que toi, j'ai plus d'abdos et une peau halée.

**Midorima Shintaro:** Bande d'enfants. De plus les femmes préfèrent les hommes sérieux donc dans ce cas c'est moi le fantasme ici, surtout avec mes lunettes qui me donnent un air intelligent. *Takao aime ça*

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** Comme moi.

**Midorima Shintaro:** Non sur toi elles font peur. *Hanamiya et Takao aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan c'est le plus beau et le plus sexy ~ (#^.^#)

**Hanamiya Makoto:** Non elles aiment mon côté bad boy. *Imayoshi et Kiyoshi aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Vous n'avez rien compris, les femmes cherchent un homme mignon, adorable ET sexy. Comme moi. *Himuro aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Ou mystérieux, comme moi.

**Kagami Taiga:** Non toi t'es pas mystérieux, t'es juste à court de coiffeur. *Aomine et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota:** Dans l'histoire c'est moi le mannequin quand même.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Et moi je suis l'Empereur, c'est donc moi le plus sexy, mon sex appeal est absolu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** J'essaye d'être sexy... *renverse du milkshake sur le bord de sa bouche, se lèche les lèvres et enlève sa chemise sale* *Momoi, Akashi et 15 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota:**... ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

**Kagami Taiga:**...

**Midorima Shintaro:** Je suis vaincu...

**Aomine Daiki:** Mon pantalon...

**Momoi Satsuki:** *meurs*

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kuro-chin...

**Akashi Seijuro:** ...shhh...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** J'ai gagné ?

* * *

><p><strong>Aida Riko<strong>

Kuroko-kun, tu m'inquiète de plus en plus, tes postes sur Facebook deviennent effrayant. je ne suis pas là pour juger qui que ce soit mais tu devrais veiller à ne pas trop traîner avec des psychopathes, cela déteint sur toi...

*Kagami, Hyuga et tout le reste de Seirin aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Merci de ton conseil maman Riko, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Akashi-kun est très gentil avec moi. *Kiyoshi et Mitobe aime ça*

**Aida Riko:** Maman ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Oui maman Riko et papa Hyuga. N'argumentez pas contre votre Mignongentilprécieuxkawaiimignondélicatpureinnocentetadorable fils.

**Kagami Taiga:** Tu as dit mignon deux fois. *Izuki aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Je ne t'ai pas parler à toi, silence. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Nijimura Shuzo:** Allez-vous adopter un membre de mon orphelinat de la Génération des miracles ?

**Hyuga Junpei:** C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

**Nijimura Shuzo:** Kuroko Tetsuya n'est gratuit que pour un temps limité, alors achetez-le vite.

**Hyuga Junpei:** C'est vrai que c'est rare de rencontrer des trucs gratuits de nos jours... Prenons-le.

**Aida Riko:** Euh... Ok ?

**Nijimura Shuzo:** Et vous voilà parents du petit Kuroko Tetsuya, c'était un plaisir et à bientôt pour un nouvel achat. *Furihata aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei:** Oh trop bien on l'a eu gratuitement c'est cool.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Dommage, Tetsuya va déjà perdre sa mère... *Hanamiya et Aomine aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki:** Heureusement que vous l'avez eu vieux, parce que c'est pas avec ses petits seins que la coach aurait pu le nourrir... *Momoi aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei:** Il donc perdre sa mère et son ami dans la même journée, pauvre enfant. *Midorima aime ça*

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà un petit chapitre en attendant le prochain qui sortira... Ben dans moins d'une semaine pour l'anniversaire de l'amour de ma vie. Du coup c'est pour ça que c'est sir court. Et pas très bien. M'enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! <em>


	10. Murasakibara no Facebook

**Akashi Seijuro**

Bon anniversaire Atsushi. Ne te gave pas trop de bonbons, sinon je vais encore devoir jouer l'infirmière comme l'an dernier.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Merci Aka-chin, mais si tu ne veux pas que je me gave tu n'as cas pas m'envoyer des dizaines de sachets... Délicieux en plus de ça. *Mibuchi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : C'est Reo qui les a faits. *Mibuchi aime ça*

**Mibuchi Reo** : C'était avec plaisir et bon anniversaire (*3*)/ *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Pourtant je t'aime beaucoup en infirmière moi, Akashi-kun. *Himuro, Kiyoshi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Testuya, je viens te chercher avec la limousine.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Non pas la limousine, ça va attirer trop d'attention. *Momoi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Comment tu peux attirer l'attention alors que personne ne te vois ? *Midorima, Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Ce n'est qu'une limousine, pas un jet privé Tetsuya. *Kise, Mibuchi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire Murasakibara, ton objet du jour est une paire de lunettes.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** : Merci Mido-chin... Du coup tu me prête les tiennes ?

**Takao Kazunari** : Même pas en rêve toi ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre les lunettes de Shin-chan !

**Midorima Shintaro** : Non Takao, tu ne peux pas. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Mido-chin comment je vais faire du coup ? Mon anniversaire va être gâché...

**Midorima Shintaro** : Bon... Dans ce cas je reste avec toi pour la journée, comme ça tu les aura près de toi et il ne t'arrivera rien.

**Takao Kazunari** : Shin-chaaan non ! On devait aller au cinéma !

**Midorima Shintaro** : Depuis quand ? Tu sais que je déteste ça. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : A la patinoire.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Quelle horreur. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari** : Se balader au parc.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Merci mais non merci.

**Takao Kazunari** : Réviser le cours de sciences naturelles.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Vraiment ?

**Takao Kazunari** : Bien sûr Shin-chan ! (~.^)

**Aomine Daiki :** Vous allez le réviser en travaux pratiques ? *Kagami, kuroko et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : Je n'ai pas de souris sous la main à disséquer, mais si je demande à Akashi ou Kuroko je pourrais m'en procurer donc pourquoi pas.

**Aomine Daiki** : Ah... Je voyais pas le truc comme ça, mais chacun fait ça comme il veut...

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Et donc pour mon objet du jour ?

**Takao Kazunari : **T'as cas de demander les lunettes de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Himuro Tatsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Atsushi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Merci Muro-chiiiin~

**Alexandra Garçia** : Tu pourrais faire un effort Tatsuya, c'est ton copain et tu lui souhaite son anniversaire d'une façon tellement froide... *Kagami aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Atsushi n'est pas mon copain... *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Alexandra Garçia** : Mais Taiga m'a dit ça la dernière fois !

**Kagami Taiga** : Ben c'était quoi le baiser la dernière fois près du terrain de street basket ? *Kuroko, Kise et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : On partageait un bonbon. Je fais pareil avec Hana-chin pour le chocolat. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Vraiment ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: Vraiment ?

**Imayoshi Shoichi**: Vraiment ?

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Ouais vraiment :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Bon anniversaire Murasakibara !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Merci Kaga-chin. Il parait que tu es doué en cuisine, tu me ferais un gâteau ?

**Kagami Taiga**: Ouais pourquoi pas.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Tu remonte dans mon estime, maintenant tu es au dessus des haricots verts. *Akashi, Kise et Midorima aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Awesome...

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bon anniversaire Murasakibara

**Aomine Daiki** : Oh pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

**Aomine Daiki** : Oi !

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Atsushi me charge de te dire qu'il a la flemme de te répondre, désolé... *Hanamiya, Akashi et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Eren Jaeger<strong>

Bon anniversaire, et désolé d'avoir voulu te tuer la dernière fois...

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Merci, et t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave.

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as rencontré une fille aussi gourmande que toi, ça fait 3 semaines que tu lui parles de sucettes et de tarte au chocolat.

**Sacha Braus**: Et aussi de croissants et de chips. J'ai faim maintenant.

**Levi**: Ouais ben tu ferais bien de te ramener avant que ça soit toi qu'on bouffe. *Eren aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Laisse Sacha tranquille mini-Takao. *Akashi, Kuroko et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Levi**: Mini... Takao... J'ai bien lu ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Murasakibara, tu auras droit à un jour de repos pour ce que tu viens de dire, je le communiquerai à ton entraineur. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: J'ai enfin trouver un adulte plus petit que moi. *Kagami, Aomine et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Levi**: Ferme la toi, péquenot. *Hanjie et Eren aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tetsuya, où as-tu mis mes ciseaux ? *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Eren Jaeger**: Arrêtez avec toutes ces notifications ça m'énerve! *Jean, Reiner et Bertholdt aiment ça*

**Mikasa Ackerman**: Eren.

**Aomine Daiki**: Re-voilà la mignonne, salut ! *Haizaki aime ça*

**Jean Kirschtein**: Laisse tomber avec Mikasa mec.

**Aomine Daiki**: Pourquoi ? Elle ne pourra pas résister à mon charme ravageur!

**Kagami Taiga**: Aomine va te faire foutre.

**Hanji Zoe**: On m'a dit qu'il y avait des titans qui savaient écrire ici, bonjour enchanté ! *Moblit aime ça*

**Levi**: Hanji, dégage. *Eren, Sacha et Jean aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: J'ai faim. *Sacha aime ça*

**Connie Springer**: Ah sauvez-vous il va nous bouffer !

**Armin Arlelt**: Calmez vous les gars, Eren s'est énervé et il a presque tout cassé en se transformant en titan.

**Mikasa Ackerman**: Eren.

**Titan Shifter**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH !

**Mikasa Ackerman**: Eren !

**Erwin Smith**: Levi, occupe toi d'Eren et lâche tes lames, tu ne pourras pas tuer Akashi à travers ton écran. Hanji, va chercher Sacha qui est en train de vider la cuisine, Armin emmène Mikasa loin de Levi. Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Enfin quelqu'un de civilisé.

**Erwin Smith**: Je pourrais en dire de même de vous.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Cela ne doit pas être simple tout les jours de supporter de tels énergumènes.

**Erwin Smith**: Effectivement, mais nous pourrions en discuter autour d'un thé un de ces jours.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Aucun problème.

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan devient très bizarre...

* * *

><p><strong>Hanamiya Makoto<strong>

Bon anniversaire Atsushi-kun.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Merci Hana-chiiiin~ Et merci pour le chocolat que tu m'as envoyé, il était délicieux !

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir.

**Kiyoshi Teppe**i : Moi aussi j'en veux Mako-chan !

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Du vent toi. Il est que pour moi.

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : Mako-chan ou le chocolat ? *Imayoshi et Hyuga aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Pourquoi vous ne me foutez pas la paix bande de crevards ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Je vais vous écraser ! *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoshi Teppei<strong>

Bon anniversaire Mura-chan )

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Hm, merci...

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Kiyo-shit arrête avec tes surnoms, personne ne t'aime. *Hyuga aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Mais si, toi tu m'aime Mako-chan. *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Crève. Je vais te noyer. *Hyuga et Akashi aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Mais je sais nager de toute façon. J'ai appris à la piscine.

**Haruka Nanase** : Piscine ?

**Hanamiya Makoto** : C'est qui lui encore ? *Murasakibara et Kagami aiment ça*

**Tachibana Makoto** : Haru rhabille toi s'il te plait. *Matsuoka aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Il est à poil ?

**Matsuoka Rin** : Non mais Makoto laisse tomber c'est toujours comme ça...

**Tachibana Makoto** : Moi ? *Ryugazaki et Kagami aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Moi ? *Kagami et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Rin Matsuoka** : ... Je vais me coucher... *Yamazaki aime ça*

**Mikoshiba Momotarou** : Non Rin-senpai, viens me voir nager avant ! *Aiichiro aime ça*

**Rin Matsuoka** : Momo... En fait je dois rejoindre Sosuke... Alors demain. *Yamazaki aime ça*

**Mikoshiba Momotarou** : Mais Rin-senpai c'est important !

**Yamazaki Sosuke** : Il a dit demain. *Akashi aime ça*

**Mikoshiba Momotarou** : Très bien...

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Moi aussi je vais dormir, vous êtes fatigants.

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Je ne pense pas qu'il allait se coucher pour dormir.

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Pourquoi faire alors ? Tu es bête Muro-chin. *Akashi aime ça*

**Yamazaki Sosuke**: Il est vraiment si innocent ou il fait exprès ? *Matsuoka et Kagami aiment ça*

**Hazuki Nagisa**: Il y avait autre chose à comprendre ?

**Haruka Nanase** : Et donc pour la piscine ?

**Tachibana Makoto** : Mais Haru laisse ces pauvres garçons, et rhabille toi !

**Takao Kazunari** : Moi je veux bien y aller à la piscine, je veux voir Shin-chan en maillot de bain.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Jamais de la vie Takao. *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Ça sent le mec qui ne sait pas nager... *Kagami, Hyuga et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Ryugazaki Rei** : Dans ce cas il doit s'entrainer, tout comme moi. *Yamazaki et Matsuoka aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Et voilà un autre bigleux, manquerai plus qu'Imayo-shit.

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : Vous m'avez appelé ?

**Hyuga Junpei** : T'as un problème contre les gens qui portent des lunettes ?

**Izuki Shun** : Homme à lunettes... *Kiyoshi et Takao aiment ça*

**Hyuga Junpei** : Izuki ta gueule ! *Akashi aime ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Et du coup y'en a pas un de vous qui veut me prêter ses lunettes ?

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : Je te prête les miennes si tu me prête Mako-chan pour une journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Joyeux anniversaire Murasakibaracchi, on fera une fête ? (*3*)/

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Merci Kise-chin. Tant qu'il y a un gâteau moi je suis d'accord.

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kise ! Arrête de gratter des fêtes partout!

**Izuki Shun** : Sinon c'est lui qui va te faire ta fête. *Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Tu m'as l'air d'être une bonne cible toi aussi. *Hyuga, Akashi et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Hyuga Junpei** : Ne te gêne pas surtout. *Kasamatsu et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto**: C'est un violent Kasamatsu... Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre Kirisaki Dai Ichi ?

**Kise Ryota**: Nooooooooon senpai reste avec moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Bon anniversaire Murasakibara-kun.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Merci Kuro-chin~

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Et merci pour le sachet de bonbon, tu es gentil Kuro-chin. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Et pourquoi moi tu ne m'a pas remercié ? (T-T)

**Takao kazunari**: Pourquoi la vie ? *Kasamatsu et Kuroko aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Garçia<strong>

Happy B-day purple giant and don't eat much Himuro's lollipop )

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les manger ? Il m'en a acheté au melon en plus.

**Alexandra Garçia** : ... Tu devrais parler au mec de Taiga des fois...

**Aomine Daiki** : Je viens foutre qui la dedans moi ?

**Aomine Daiki** : quoi****

**Kagami Taiga** : ...

* * *

><p><strong>Momoi Satsuki<strong>

Bon anniversaire Mukkun !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Merci Sat-chin~ *Momoi aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Et ici pourquoi personne ne s'incruste pour dire de la merde ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Parce que tout le monde attendait que tu le fasses. *Kagami, Takao et Kise aiment ça*

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà, c'était le chapitre pour mon personnage préféré, mon "petit" Murasakibara d'amour. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<em>

_Je suis désolé si certaines d'entre vous ne connaissent pas Shingeki no Kyojin et/ou Free! elles n'ont pas du comprendre certaines choses... D'ailleurs il y a une petite dédicace SosuRin pour MissDattebayo :B  
><em>

_Aller bisous tout le monde !_


	11. Takao no Facebook 2

**Akashi Seijuro**

Bon anniversaire Kazunari.

**Takao Kazunari**: Merci Akashi (*^▽^*)

**Takao Kazunari**: Oh mon dieu je viens seulement de me rendre compte d'un truc de dingues !（ ﾟ Дﾟ）

**Akashi Seijuro**: Quoi donc ?

**Takao Kazunari**: Tu ressembles tellement à Gaara de Naruto, c'est effrayant ! *Kagami et Himuro aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: C'est faux, Gaara est un perdant, pas moi. *Rakuzan team aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Pourtant... *Seirin team aime ça*

**Izuki Shun**: Gaara toi si tu le traite de perdant. *Kagami, Aomine et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hyuga Junpei**: Izuki ta gueule. *Akashi aime ça*

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya<p>

Bon anniversaire Takao-kun.

**Takao Kazunari**: Merci Kuroko (^3^)/

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Hm Takao-kun j'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis bloqué dans un jeu et je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la musique alors... De quel célèbre groupe de grunge Kurt Cobain était-il le leader ?

**Kise Ryota**: Haha tu ne sais pas ça Kurokocchi ? C'est facile c'est les One Direction, même moi je le sais.

**Aomine Daiki**: ...

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: ...

**Hanamiya Makoto** : ...

**Takao Kazunari**: ...

**Izuki Shun**: Tout le monde essaye de communiquer avec Mitobe ? *Kiyoshi, Kagami et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Mitobe Rinnozuke**: :o :/ ... :8

**Koganei Shinji**: T'as raison Mitobe, ne fais pas attention à lui !

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan au secouuuuurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Bon anniversaire Takao !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Va t'en.

**Kagami Taiga**: Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend à toi ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je veux juste que tu laisse MON copain tranquille, je t'ai vu trainer autour de lui cette semaine, vous etiez au Maji Burger. Je te prie de t'éloigner de lui maintenant.

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

**Midorima Shintaro**: C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

**Kagami Taiga**: Mais non idiot ! Takao était juste venu me demander des conseils pour TE préparer un repas, crétin.

**Midorima Shintaro**: C'est quoi de cette histoire ?

**Takao Kazunari**: Kagamiiii c'était censé être une surprise (゜д゜；)

**Midorima Shintaro**: Bref...

**Takao Kazunari**: Je suis sur que tu es tout rouge Shin-chan c'est trop mignon !

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Bon anniversaire Takaocchi ! Ça te dit une sortie au karaoké cet après-midi ? Avec Midorimacchi et Kasamatsu-senpai. (≧◡≦)

**Takao Kazunari**: Excellente idée ! Je vais chercher Shin-chan ! (^ω^)

**Momoi Satsuki** : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

**Kise Ryota** : Bien sur Momoicchi ! (*°∀°)

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

**Midorima Shintar**o: Et moi non plus ?

**Kise Ryota**: Eh bien en fait c'est très simple...

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Oui ?

**Midorima Shintar**o: Kise vient de se déconnecté.

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Attends qu'il arrive, je vais lui botter le cul ! Je m'en fou de son karaoké moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Moi de même.

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan c'est mon anniversaire !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Et alors ?

**Takao Kazunari**: Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul...

**Midorima Shintaro**: Très bien...

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Courage Midorima, courage. *Aomine, Akashi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Je te souhaite un mauvais anniversaire et j'espère que ton gâteau ne sera pas bon, méchant pigeon !

**Takao Kazunari**: Jaloux !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Non !

**Takao Kazunari**: Si !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Non !

**Takao Kazunari**: Si !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Non !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Ça suffit vos enfantillages !

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Atsushi, tu seras privé de bonbons !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Et toi Takao je te donnerai des devoirs en plus !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Mais Muro-chin... C'est lui qui a commencé !

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chaaaan non ! C'est pas moi !

**Aomine Daiki**: Cherchez pas, vous n'avez pas le talent de Tetsu !

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Merci de ta considération Aomine-kun.

**Akashi Seijuro**: D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu me punisse Tetsuya.

**Midorima Shintaro**: J'ai mal à la tête...

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bon anniversaire Kazunari !

**Aomine Daiki**: Atchoum!

**Aomine Daiki**: A mes souhait.

**Aomine Daiki**: Merci.

**Aomine Daiki**: De rien beau gosse !

**Takao Kazunari**: Pourquoi tu parles tout seul ?

**Aomine Daiki**: Parce que tu ne m'a pas répondu !

**Takao Kazunari**: Désolé, pas vu (TωT)

**Midorima Shintaro**: Menteur. *Kuroko, Akashi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire Takao.

*Takao aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Merci Shin-chan, je t'aime (o^.^o) 

**Kagami Taiga**: T'aurais pu faire un effort Midorima !

**Aomine Daiki**: J'avoue, pauvre Takao d'avoir un copain comme toi !

**Kise Ryota**: Midorimaho !

**Akashi Seijuro**: Shintaro tu as intérêt à rattraper ça !

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Même moi je fais mieux.

**Takao Kazunari**: Ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a fait un très beau cadeau hier soir et j'ai passer une excellente soirée, Shin-chan n'est pas si tsundere que ça (^_~)

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuro<strong>

J'ai perdu, je n'arrive pas y croire...

**Kagami Taiga** : Il serait peut être temps de l'accepter non ? *Kiyoshi et Izuki aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je ne parlais pas de cette défaite, crétin. *Midorima aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Tu as subit une autre défaite que celle contre Seirin ?

**Aomine Daiki** : Ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude ? *Kagami, Kise et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Daiki, je ne savais pas que tu détestais autant ta vie. *Wakamatsu, Imayoshi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Akashi-kun, à quoi as-tu perdu ? Au Shogi ?

**Akashi Seijuro** : Bien sur que non. J'ai... perdu au Jenken... Contre une enfant de 6 ans...

**Kise Ryota** : Pas possible Akashicchi ! （ ﾟ Дﾟ）

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé... Cette enfant est un démon.

**Midorima Shintaro** : Comme son frère...

**Takao Kazunari** : Eh Shin-chan ma sœur est gentille et moi aussi ! (#｀ε´#)

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Tu as perdu contre la sœur de Takao-kun ?

**Midorima Shintaro** : En même temps même Aomine aurait pu remarquer qu'Akashi n'utilisait que « ciseaux » à chaque tour... *Aomine, Kagami et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Takao Kazunari<strong>

Je viens de regarder La Reine des neiges avec Shin-chan, c'était génial (et il a pleurer à la fin, trop mignon) (●´ω｀●)

*Kuroko, Kagami et 15 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : TAKAO ! C'est faux je n'ai pas pleurer !

**Kise Ryota** : Un jour mon prince viendra

**Aomine Daiki** : Et Kasamatsu le fracassera. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro** : En plus tu te trompe de film.

**Takao Kazunari**: Toi Kise-kun tu serais plutôt... Hm Raiponce!

**Aomine Daiki**: Et moi ? Dis-moi en une jolie hein, avec des gros seins.

**Takao Kazunari**: Malheureusement je ne connais aucune princesse aussi bête que toi. *Midorima et Akashi aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Moi j'aurais dit Pocahontas. Il est sauvage ! *Aomine aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: On ne veut pas les détails... *Takao et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: Kagami, toi tu serais bien comme Mulan :)

**Kagami Taiga**: Ah, ben merci.

**Aomine Daiki** : A toi ça t'irais bien Blanche-Neige Kiyoshi !

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Pourquoi donc ?

**Aomine Daiki** : T'es dans une équipe de nains. *Hanamiya, Imayoshi et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Pardon ? *Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami et le reste de Seirin aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Je retire... En tout cas j'vois bien Midorima comme une princesse coincée du cul hahaha!

**Takao Kazunari**: N'importe quoi! Shin-chan c'est Belle parce qu'il est intelligent !

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tetsuya, tu es comme Elsa de la Reine des neiges, et je suis Anna, ça te va ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Mais du coup cela ne parait pas... étrange comme relation ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Peu importe. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Atsushi, je te vois comme Aurore, la belle au bois dormant.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: D'ailleurs je suis fatigué Muro-chin... (-_-)zzz

**Kagami Taiga**: Et Akashi est Maléfique, c'est ça ? *Aomine, Midorima et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Taiga, fais attention de te pas te piquer à la pointe d'une paire de ciseaux si tu ne veux pas reposer éternellement... Daiki n'est pas du genre à vaincre un dragon pour sauver sa princesse.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaah je suis désolé désolé désolé (Sakurai sort de ce corps) Je devais poster ce chapitre hier pour l'anniversaire de Kazu-chan, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps malheureusement... Bon, le voilà donc avec un jour de retard, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, c'est le principal non ? <em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours gratuit :3_


	12. Akashi no Facebook

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Bon anniversaire Akashi-kun.

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Tetsuya. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir et de recevoir mon cadeau.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Tu ne sera pas déçu.

**Aomine Daiki**: C'est toujours flippant vos discussions... *Kise, Himuro et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Pourtant tu devrais avoir l'habitude des gens flippants. *Imayoshi aime ça*

**Imayoshi Shoishi**: :)

**Aomine Daiki**: ...

**Kagami Taiga**: Je me demandais pourquoi Aho s'était roulé en position fœtale dans un coin de la cuisine en pleurnichant. Je comprend mieux. *Himuro, Imayoshi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire Akashi, ton objet du jour est une paire de menottes.

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Shintaro, mais je n'en aurait pas besoin.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Mais... Ce n'est pas une question de besoin, tu DOIS avoir ton objet du jour, sinon il pourrait t'arriver des malheurs.

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tu es bien trop superstitieux. *Takao aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Non... Je ne suis pas superstitieux... Juste un petit peu stitieux. *Takao, Izuki et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Izuki Shun**: Je m'incline. *Akashi aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Ça tu devrais le faire chaque fois que tu me vois. *Hanamiya et Hyuga aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Pour une fois que j'aimais bien l'objet du jour...

**Akashi Seijuro**: Bon très bien, je vais m'en acheter. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Akashi est un vrai soumis pas vrai ? :v *Kise, Takao et Kagami aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Un jour je te briserai la mâchoire pour la transformer en ce petit smiley, Daiki. *Wakamatsu, Hanamiya et Kuroko aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>

Bon anniv' Aka'

**Akashi Seijuro**: C'est quoi ça "Aka" ? Retenir mon nom en entier est trop dur pour toi ? *Midorima aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Mais non, c'est juste pour que ce soit plus cool.

**Akashi Seijuro**: La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles "Rouge" je vais faire en sorte que tout les murs de ta chambres le deviennent. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. *Hanamiya, Imayoshi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Bon anniversaire Aka-chin~

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Atsushi, j'apprécie l'effort.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: De rien, bonne nuit. (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Tu ne va tout de même pas refaire une sieste ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoi Satsuki<strong>

Joyeux anniversaire Akashi-kun ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ Je t'ai fait des biscuits de Noel pour l'occasion !

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Satsuki. J'apprécie le geste, mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt les donner à Daiki vu que j'habite assez loin, ils seraient fichus avant la fin du voyage.

**Momoi Satsuki**: Oh mince je n'y avait pas penser ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ Je vais les amener à Dai-chan de ce pas. *Akashi aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Akashi je te savais cruel et tordu, mais pas à ce point. *Kise, Imayoshi et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Il l'a cherché.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Des biscuits ? *Kagami aime ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Des biscuits de Momoicchi, Murasakibaracchi. *Midorima, Kuroko et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Oh je vois, bon je peux donc me rendormir.

**Kagami Taiga**: Aomine m'a charger de transmettre un message à Akashi: "Va au diable!" puis il a couru vers les toilettes avec la boite de biscuits...

**Akashi Seijuro**: Il ne faut pas qu'il me confonde avec quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à faire. *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taiga<strong>

Happy birthday Akashi !

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci. Maintenant remets-toi aux études, Tetsuya m'a dit que tu avais de mauvaises notes. *Himuro et Aida aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: C'est pas grave ça, je veux pas devenir architecte de toute façon.

**Kise Ryota**: Tu veux faire quoi plus tard Kagamicchi ?

**Kagami Taiga**: Pompier ! *Kise et Momoi aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Comme ça tu pourras éteindre le feu que ton copain a au cul. *Takao, Haizaki et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Tellement classe. *Kasamatsu aime ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Et toi Akashicchi ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Je vais devenir joueur de Shogi professionnel, le meilleur du monde, personne ne pourra me battre moi et mon talent. Parce que je suis absolu. *Kuroko, Mibuchi et Nebuya aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Moi j'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais devenir meurtrier ou assassin, un truc dans le genre quoi... *Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, je peux devenir meurtrier quand je le veux. Tu veux un échantillon ? *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Non merci ça va, je vais bien, très bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Bon anniversaire Akashicchi (≡^∇^≡)

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Ryota. Et non, je ne veux pas faire de karaoké, de shopping, de soirée ou quoi que ce soit.

**Kise Ryota**: Mais je n'ai rien demander ! ｡ﾟ(T^T)ﾟ｡

**Akashi Seijuro**: Je prend mes précautions. *Kasamatsu aime ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Nijimura Shuzo<strong>

Bon anniversaire, mon mignon petit kouhai.

*Haizaki Shougo aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Shougo cherche les coups ?

**Nijimura Shuzo** : Je peux ?

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Njijimura-san, devenez le coach de Kirisaki Daiichi s'il vous plait.

**Imayoshi Shoishi**: Je peux m'en charger Mako-chan, j'ai du temps :)

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Ferme ta grande gueule toi. *Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Nijimura-senpai ressemble trop à Kasamatsu-senpai (╥﹏╥ )

* * *

><p><strong>Mibuchi Reo<strong>

Toute l'équipe de Rakuzan et moi-même te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire Sei-chan ! (=3=)

*Nebuya, Hayama et Mayuzumi aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci les gars.

**Mibuchi Reo**: Merci à toi Sei-chan, tu es le meilleur des capitaine (◡‿◡✿)

**Nebuya Eikichi**: Ouais merci pour tout, c'est trop fort de jouer avec toi !

**Hayama Kotaro**: Vive le capitaine !

**Akashi Seijuro**: Bien...

**Aomine Daiki**: Team Rakuzan a changé de nom pour Team Fragilité ou quoi ?

**Imayoshi Shoishi**: Je crois qu'il fait exprès...

* * *

><p><strong>Takao Kazunari<strong>

Bon anniversaire Akashi ! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**Akashi Seijuro** : Depuis quand as-tu l'autorisation d'écrire sur mon mur et surtout depuis quand es-tu dans mes amis, crétin ? *Imayoshi et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chaaaaaan, Akashi il est méchant ! (T^T)

**Midorima Shintaro**: Takao ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça.

**Takao Kazunari**: Mais Shin-chan...

**Midorima Shintaro**: Aller arrête de pleurnicher. Il ne mérite pas ton attention la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. *Takao aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Shintaro ?

**Takao Kazunari**: Merci Shin-chan. Akashi, le train de tes insultes roule sur les rails de mon indifférence. *Midorima aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: J'hallucine.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuro<strong>

Tetsuya, je t'ai fait un poème pour célébrer notre amour:

Tetsuya c'est le meilleur.

Tetsuya c'est le bonheur.

Tetsuya c'est mon basketteur.

Tetsuya c'est comme une fleur.

Alors, tu aimes ? (#^.^#)

*Momoi, Kise et 35 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota** : Akashicchi c'est trop mignon ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci Ryota-chan ! (⌒ε⌒*)Je l'ai écrit tout seul comme un grand !

**Aomine Daiki**: "comme un grand" X'D *Kagami, Hanamiya et Kiyoshi aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Euh... Akashi-kun ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Ça ne te plait pas ? ＿|￣|O Ma vie est un enfer !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je crois qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas ton jour de chance Akashi.

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tetsuyaaa pourquoi tu ne m'aime paaas ?

**Kagami Taiga**: Il a bu ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Tetsuya est tellement méchant (T-T)

**Kise Ryota**: Tu sais si ça ne va pas Akashicchi je peux venir te remonter le moral...

**Momoi Satsuki**: Oui, il ne faut pas rester comme ça, Akashi-kun...

**Akashi Seijuro**: Merci, vous êtes vraiment des supers amis (*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Akashi-kun calme toi un peu s'il te plait.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Mais Tetsuya, te rends-tu compte de la situation ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Oui, alors maintenant viens chez moi on va regler ça, et laisse mon compte facebook tranquille.

**Aomine Daiki**: En fait Akashi s'est fait pirater ?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

**Imayoshi Shoishi**: Bonne question. *Hanamiya, Kagami et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà !<em>

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience un chapitre sur Akashi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues :o_

_Moi ce que j'attend avec impatience c'est cette foutue saison 3 et les nouveaux scans qui sortent bientôt hahahaha :B_


	13. Midorima no Facebook 2

**Midorima Shintaro**

Quelqu'un aurait une recette de gateau un tant soit peu diététique ?

*Murasakibara, Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Un donut. *Kagami aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Tu es fou ? C'est extrêmement gras !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Mais non, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas de calories au centre d'un donut Mido-chin... *Himuro, Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Pourquoi tu veux faire un gâteau ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Pas besoin de raison pour manger un gâteau, moi j'en mange tout les jours en me disant que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un quelque part.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Pour offrir. *Kise et Momoi aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Ah, ben écoute je ne suis pas contre recevoir un cadeau de toi, mais le seul qui peu me nourrir c'est moi. Et Kagami. *Kagami aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Mais ce n'était pas pour toi de toute façon, idiot. *Takao et Murasakibara aiment ça

**Aomine Daiki**: Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu m'aime ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Autant tomber amoureux d'une cravate. Beau mais inutile. *Imayoshi et Wakamatsu aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Rha j'ai tellement de succès que je ne sais plus où le mettre...

**Midorima Shinatro**: C'est bien, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec toi-même Aomine. *Imayoshi et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Et tu m'en souhaite du bonheur à moi Midorima-kun ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Non, je m'en fiche. *Hanamiya et Haizaki aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Ne t'inquiète pas Tetsuya, je vais t'en acheter du bonheur.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Tu ne peux pas acheter le bonheur, mais tu peux acheter du chocolat, ce qui est relativement la même chose. *Hanamiya et Himuro aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: La clé du bonheur c'est moi.

**Kagami Taiga**: Ouais et la clé de ta grande gueule elle est où ? Ferme la un peu. *Imayoshi, Kuroko et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Pour moi la définition du bonheur c'est toi Shin-chan~ *Kise et Momoi aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Takao...

**Kise Ryota**: Le gâteau c'est pour Takaocchi non ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: O-oui...Pour nos 6 mois... *Takao et Kise aiment ça*

**Momoi Satsuki**: Adorable !

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintaro<strong>

Salut tout le monde ! (o^v^o) Pleins de bisous pour vous haha (^3^)/

*Takao, Kise et 21 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Shintaro ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Non, c'est sa soeur ! Enchanté Kuro-chan, tu es un copain de mon frère ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: En quelque sorte...Je ne suis pas Tetsuya, c'est son copain, Akashi Seijuro.

**Midorima Shintaro**: aah oui...Tu es celui qui fait peur avec ses ciseaux non? *Aomine, Kagami et 6 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Oooh la soeur de Midorimacchi ! C'est trop adorable ! (#^.^#)

**Momoi Satsuki**: Kyaaah trop chou （*´▽｀*）

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Arrêtez tout les deux, vous allez lui faire peur. *Midorima aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: T'inquiète Mura-chan, je suis grande maintenant je n'ai plus peur. D'ailleurs tu reviens quand à la maison ? Ça fait longtemps... *Murasakibara aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Longtemps ? Depuis quand ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Trop longtemps, je n'aime pas quand c'est toi qui vient à sa place Takao !

**Takao Kazunari**: HEIN ? (TT0TT) mais pourquoi Aya-chan ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: La dernière fois tu as fait crier mon frère, je suis sure que tu lui a fait mal. Alors que Mura-chan ne le faisait pas crier, il faisait juste des bruits bizarres... *Momoi, Aida et Alex aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: euh...

**Takao Kazunari**: Excuse moi mais je pense que cet idiot lui faisait plus mal que moi !

**Takao Kazunari**: Takao calme toi ! Et Aya arrête maintenant, quitte mon compte facebook, surtout si c'est pour...dire ça !

**Kagami Taiga**: C'est toujours aussi...agité sur ton compte Midorima ? *Kuroko aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Kagami tais toi, n'en rajoute pas!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Shintaro tu dois être plus prudent avec ton compte, il faut être abruti pour se le faire prendre comme ça...

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Akashi-kun...Tu n'as toujours pas récupérer le tiens je te rappel... *Imayoshi, Aomine et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Ça va venir Tetsuya.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: L'empereur ne serait pas si absolu que ça en fin de compte~ *Imayoshi, Kagami et 5 autres personne saiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Makoto, fais attention.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Moi je sais qui t'as pris ton compte, donc si tu veux savoir, tu devrais arrêter de me menacer.

**Imayoshi Shoichi**: Tu ne ferais pas ça Mako-chan ?

**Kagami Taiga**: et donc...Murasakibara avec...Midorima..?... Vous êtes vraiment bizarres dans la génération des miracles... *Kiyoshi, Hanamiya et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Miyaji Kiyoshi<strong>

Midorima, tu n'avais pas ton objet du jour aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Ou tu t'es simplement rendu compte du ridicule de la situation ?

*Kuroko, Kagami et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: C'est compliqué. *Takao aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: Shin-chan pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Midorima Shintaro**: Parce que tu vas encore te mettre à rire comme l'abruti que tu es. *Miyaji aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: C'est méchant ça! Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si on t'as pris le dernier service à thé du magasin sous le nez...

**Akashi Seijuro**: J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

**Midorima Shintaro**: On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, la preuve. *Takao et Aomine aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: J'ai du mal m'exprimer. Je n'aimerais pas savoir, mais je _vais_ savoir. Kazunari je t'écoute, enfin, te lis. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: En fait on était dans une boutique pour l'objet du jour de Shin-chan, qui était un service à thé, et un homme habillé en costard est arrivé à toute vitesse et lui a shippé sous le nez, la tête de Shin-chan à ce moment, j'en rigole encore. *Akashi et Aomine aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: TAKAO !

**Sebastian Michaelis**: Je suis encore désolé pour cet incident, mais j'avais réellement besoin de ce service à thé pour la réception de mon maître ce soir.

**Takao Kazunari**: Ah tiens c'est lui, regarde Shin-chan !

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je vois bien Takao, merci !

**Aomine Daiki**: "mon maitre" c'est quoi encore cet allumé hahaha ! *Kagami, Kise et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Daiki de quoi te moque-tu au juste ? Je suis moi-même ton maître et personne n'en ris. *Kuroko et Haizaki aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Tu es mon maitre ?

**Sebastian Michaelis** : Vous êtes son maitre ?

**Akashi Seijuro**: Oui. Je sais bien que nous avons le même age mais mon père a pensé que ce serait plus facile pour lui de s'occuper correctement de moi. Nous étions dans le même collège mais nous avons été séparés au lycée, un problème de capacités intellectuelles... *Kuroko, Midorima et 7 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: HEEIN ?!

**Kagami Taiga**: Je n'étais pas au courant de ça...

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Moi non plus...

**Sebastian Michaelis**: Je vois, moi je suis toujours près de mon maître.

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Sebastian arrête de discuter et apporte moi mon thé.

**Sebastian Michaelis**: Yes, my lord. *Ciel aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Nous pourrions en prendre un ensemble un de ces jours, Ciel.

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Non, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni l'envie. *Aomine, Haizaki et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari**: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! J'en peux plus Shin-chan au secours!

**Midorima Shintaro**: Takao tais toi et regarde ce qui va suivre.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: J'ai apporter les pop-corn. *Himuro, Kagami et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Haizaki Shogo**: Combat de nains. *Murasakibara, Aomine et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Sais-tu qui tu as en face de toi ? *Kuroko aime ça*

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Je m'en fiche je n'ai peur de personne, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, héritier et dirigeant de la maison Phantom. *Sebastian, Finnian, May Linn et Bardroy aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Et moi je suis Akashi Seijuro, futur héritier de l'Empire Akashi, je suis absolu. *Mibuchi, Kotaro et Nebuya aiment ça*

**Ciel Phantomhive**: "futur héritier" *Sebastian et Aomine aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Mon père est encore vivant (pour l'instant). *Kuroko, Grell et Lau aiment ça*

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Sebastian occupe toi de lui !

**Sebastiant Michaelis**: Yes, my Lord. *Ciel aime ça*

**Undertaker**: Bon et bien j'ai un cercueil à préparer~ *Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Il ne sera pas bien grand ! *Grell, Imayoshi et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Grell Sutcliffe**: Il est courageux ce petit garnement !

**Hanamiya Makoto**: C'est à moi que tu parles ? Dégage je te défonce! *Imayoshi, Kiyoshi et Murasakibara aiment ça*

**Grell Sutcliffe**: Oh j'aime quand tu es violent avec moi Mako-chan !

**Imayoshi Shoichi**: "Mako-chan" ? Tu es sur de toi, Grell-kun ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: "Mako-chan"..? Vraiment ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Je vais l'écraser... !

**Himuro Tatsuya**: Il en a lâcher ses pop corn, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place... *Kagami, Kise et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Cette histoire va vraiment loin...

**Aomine Daiki**: T'as raison minou...

**Sebastian Michaelis**: Maitre, peut-on adopter ces deux garçon ?

**Ciel Phantomhive**: Sebastian...

**Midorima Shintaro**: On vous les donnes contre mon service à thé ! *Takao aime ça*

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààà! Ça faisait longtemps non ?<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à le dire. La dernière partie est un crossover avec Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) donc j'espère que la plupart d'entre vous connaissaient afin de comprendre mieux le passage ^^_

_Bref, je vous embrasse !_


	14. Kiyoshi no Facebook

**Kagami Taiga**

Bon anniversaire Kiyoshi-senpai !

*Kiyoshi et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Merci Kagami, c'est gentil !

**Kagami Taiga** : Ben de rien c'est normal !

**Aomine Daiki** : Ouais bon ça va vous deux maintenant.

**Momoi Satsuki** : Dai-chan laisse-les ils ne font rien de mal ! *Kagami aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki** : Non mais c'est bon j'en ai marre de toujours entendre parler de "Kiyoshi-senpai", ça me tape sur le système.

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Rejoins la BAK ! La Brigade Anti Kiyoshit ! Nous sommes déjà 3 membres. *Hyuga, Imayoshi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : N'importe quoi... Et qui sont les membres ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : -lève la main- *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei** : -ève les deux mains- *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : On est un comité réduit pour l'instant mais on va y arrivé !

* * *

><p><strong>Izuki Shun<strong>

Tu parais encore assez jeune pour prétendre n'avoir que trente-neuf ans… et t'éviter ainsi la mise en quarantaine. Bon anniversaire Kiyoshi !

*Hayama aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Euh... Merci ?

**Hyuga Junpei** : Non ne le remercie pas pour cette blague naze !

**Izuki Shun** : C'est méchant ça...méchant...mes champs... champs...shampoing...poing... *Hayama aime ça*

**Hyuga Junpei** : Continue de la ramener ça va mal se passer ! *Hanamiya et Akashi aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : J'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose...c'est comme un sixième sens...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Non...C'est certainement l'un des cinq Kagami-kun... *Midorima, Takao et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong>

Joyeux anniversaire Kiyoshi-senpai.

*personne n'aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je vois que ça recommence...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Youhou !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je suis là, Kiyoshi-senpai...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : ...

**Izuki Shun** : Tout est sous Kuro-trole ne t'inquiète pas ! *Hayama et Kagami aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Junpei<strong>

On s'en fou que ce soit ton anniversaire, arrête de me souler !

*Kiyoshi et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Aida Riko** : Tu ne devrais pas être si méchant avec Teppei...

**Hyuga Junpei** : Puisque tu le dis...Je vais essayer alors !

**Koganei Shinji** : HYUGA AIME RIKO ! :3 *Kiyoshi, Mitobe et Furihata aiment ça*

**Izuki Shun** : Non il ne l'aime pas.

**Koganei Shinji** : IZUKI AIME HYUGA ! :3 *Kiyoshi, Mitobe et Furihata aiment ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Non il ne l'aime pas.

**Koganei Shinji** : HIMURO AIME IZUKI ! :3 *Alex, Kenichi et Fukui aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Non! Il ne l'aime pas !

**Koganei Shinji** : KAGAMI AIME HIMURO ! :3 *Alex, Kiyoshi et Kise aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki **: Non il ne l'aime pas

**Koganei Shinji** : AOMINE AIME KAGAMI ! :3 *Kise, Momoi et Kuroko aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Ne sois pas ridicule, personne n'aime Taiga. *Midorima, Murasakibara et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Mitobe Rinnozuke<strong>

:) :o :D

*Koganei et Kiyoshi aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Koga... J'ai besoin de tes talents...

**Koganei Shinji** : Non je dors aujourd'hui, tu te débrouilles :3 *Izuki aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Koga... C'est pas sympa...

**Mitobe Rinnozuke** : :/ :(

**Koganei Shinji** : Je comprend ce que tu ressens Mitobe...Mais Kiyoshi a un coeur de pierre... Ou de fer... :3 *Izuki aime ça*

**Izuki Shun**: Koganei est un bon apprenti !

**Hyuga Junpei** : Il a chopé la MST... *Aida, Kuroko et Mitobe aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : ?

**Izuki Shun** : La Maladie Shunement Transmissible.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Garcia<strong>

Happy birthday cutie !

*Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Ah merci beaucoup Alex-san !

**Alexandra Garcia** : Dommage que je sois à Madrid en vacances, je t'aurais fait un petit bisou dont j'ai le secret !

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Effectivement c'est bien dommage...

**Hanamiya Makoto** : C'est qui c'est gonzesse ? Elle sort d'un film de cul ou quoi ? *Aomine aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Mako-chan c'est méchant ça !

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Je m'en fou, je fais ce que je veux et si ça te plait pas je te défonce !

**Izuki Shun**: Teppei va se faire Tappei ! *Imayoshi, Haizaki et Murasakibara aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Aida Riko<strong>

Bon anniversaire Teppei, je vais te faire un gâteau pour qu'on fête ça demain !

*Momoi Satsuki aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: Ah Riko..Tu sais ce n'est pas nécessaire...

**Momoi Satsuki** : Ah j'ai envie d'en faire un aussi !

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Bon et bien faites vous plaisir alors les filles !

**Aida Riko** : Teppei.

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Ben quoi ? Momoi-san veut faire un gâteau, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher...

**Aida Riko** : Ton entrainement sera triplé pour éliminé, d'accord~ ?

**Momoi Satsuki** : Surtout que je connais une super recette de gâteau au chocolat et à la sauce bolognaise ! *Aida aime ça*

**Akashi Seijuro** : Je fais de la sauce bolognaise avec le sang de mes ennemis. *Kuroko aime ça*

**Izuki Shun** : Tout ceci devient sauce-picieux...

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi<strong>

Comme si j'allais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ne rêve pas... Sauf si tu me donne les bonbons que tu auras reçu...

*Kiyoshi aime ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Merci quand même Murasakibara ^^

**Nijimura Shuzo** : C'est du raquette un peu quand même... Non ? *Himuro aime ça*

**Izuki Shun** : Pourtant il est basketteur, pas tennisman !

**Haizaki Shougo** : Je vais le frapper avec ses blagues, je promet ! *Himuro et Hyuga aiment ça*

**Nijimura Shuzo** : Pour une fois je ne vais pas te contredire...

* * *

><p><strong>Hayama Kotaro<strong>

Bon anniversaire ! On va le fêter ? Hein ?

*Kiyoshi et Kise aiment ça*

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Oui, je vais le fêter, avec mon équipe.

**Kise Ryota**: Je peux venir ? *Takao aime ça*

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : J'étais sur de te trouver là en train de quémander une soirée !

**Kise Ryota** : Non mais un après-midi ça me convient aussi...

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kise, ça va mal finir...

**Kise Ryota**: Non senpai ! Ne me frappe pas !

**Kasamatsu Yukio**: Je ne frappe pas, je caresse. *Momoi, Himuro et Takao aiment ça*

**Mibuchi Reo** : Oh quel gentleman~

**Hayama Kotaro** : Kasamatsu-san, je te confie ma soeur, prends-en soin !

**Kasamatsu Yukio** : Ta soeur...?

**Hayama Kotaro** : Reo-nee !

**Izuki Shun** : Reo-nee...rayonné... ce mec est une lumière ! *Hayama aime ça*

**Mibuchi Reo** : Ce qui n'est pas ton cas...

**Hayama Kotaro** : Hahahahahaha ! J'adore ce mec !

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoshi Teppei<strong> est -_triste_

Mako-chan ne m'a pas souhaiter mon anniversaire... Il est si cruel...

*Imayoshi, Kuroko et 11 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Izuki Shun**: De toute façon à notre époque la seule chose sur laquelle tu peux compter c'est ta calculatrice. *Hayama, Midorima et Kise aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto** : Putain fermez vos grandes gueules de merde !

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : C'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, et Mako-chan m'a offert un cadeau à moi~

**Kiyoshi Teppei** : Ca m'étonnerait ça...

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : Bien sur que si, c'était un bouquet de fleurs, des iris. Je pense que c'était un message subliminal pour me dire qu'il se souvenait de la fois où je l'ai défloré~

**Hanamiya Makoto** : T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse, va te pendre !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Il est encore plus tsundere que Midorima-kun...

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je ne suis pas un tsundere.

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Non, t'es un pervers à lunettes. *Himuro aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je ne suis pas un pervers. *Momoi et Takao aiment ça*

**Imayoshi Shoichi** : Bienvenue au club Midorima-kun~

**Takao Kazunari** : Oh non le kitsune à lunettes tu t'approche pas de mon Shin-chan ! *Midorima aime ça*

* * *

><p><em>Hello ! Ca faisait longtemps non ? <em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans ce cas je vous apprend qu'une review c'est gratuit, et même si ça ne soigne pas le cancer, ben ça fait quand même plaisir ! _

_Sinon, MissDattebayo, tu le dois combien de milkshake la ? c:_

_Aller, je vous embrasse en attendant la prochaine fois._


	15. Kise no Facebook 2

**Kise Ryota**

Imaginez si les gens avaient la même couleur d'yeux que de cheveux...

*Momoi, Midorima et 15 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: N'imaginez pas plus, je suis là. Une merveille vivante... Des cheveux bleus, des yeux bleus...Essayez de garder votre calme mesdemoiselles...

**Akashi Seijuro**: Viens à mon niveau, paysan.

**Aomine Daiki**: Je ne peux pas régresser autant... *Midorima, Takao et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: Daiki, tu recommences à ce que je vois... *Kuroko aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Aomine a utilisé le verbe "régresser" nous faisons des progrès. Comme quoi, rien n'est perdu dans la vie. * Takao, Kuroko et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais je suis tellement proche de l'être que ça me fait peur...

**Kagami Taiga**: Atchoum!... Désolé, je suis allergique aux conneries. *Haizaki, Nijimura et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux de moi alors que tu profite de ma personne chaque jour... *Momoi et Kise aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Une légende japonaise dit que, si tu fermais ta bouche, tu ne serais pas aussi chiant... *Imayoshi, Wakamatsu et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kise Ryota**: C'est bientôt Noël les amis arrêtez de vous battre et tout le monde sera content.（○゜ε＾○）*Momoi aime ça*

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je ne suis pas content moi.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Mais toi, tu n'es jamais content de toute façon. *Akashi, Nijimura et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Takao Kazunari:** D'ailleurs, Shin-chan joyeux Noël ! Je suis ton cadeau~ (*´∀`*)

**Midorima Shintaro**: Je peux avoir le ticket de caisse ? *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Momoi Satsuki**: Ça me fait penser que je suis allée chez Dai-chan hier soir, devinez quoi, il a mis une photo de lui tout en haut de son sapin...（ー△ー；）

**Aomine Daiki**: C'est normal, je suis au sommet ! *Sakurai aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Tu n'a jamais essayé de te suicider en montant tout en haut de ton ego et de sauter jusqu'à ton niveau de QI ? *Imayoshi, Hanamiya et 7 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryota<strong>

Vous avez prévu quoi pour Noël ? (*´∀｀*)

*Takao, Himuro et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kagami Taiga**: Manger. *Aomine, Murasakibara et Nebuya aiment ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya:** J'ai prévu d'inviter Atsushi pour un rendez-vous. *Momoi, Kise et Takao aiment ça*

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Pourquoi on devrait sortir ensemble ? *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Parce qu'on s'attire mutuellement... *Momoi et Kise aiment ça*

**MurasakibaraAtsushi:** Je suis attiré par les bonbons mais je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin de sortir avec une sucette... *Hanamiya et Akashi aiment ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: Je vais prendre un moment pour me célébrer.

**Kagami Taiga**: Tu ne voulais pas que je mette mon ensemble de Père Noël...? *Aomine aime ça*

**Aomine Daiki**: T'es un coquin Taiga... Le rouge attire le taureau, et je ne dis pas ça pour me venter de la taille de mon engin. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'arène qu'il se déchaîne.

**Momoi Satsuki: **Tu me fais honte Dai-chan. (ノ#-_-)ノ *Kuroko aime ça*

**Kagami Taiga** : Ne me parle plus jamais.

**Takao Kazunari: **Vous savez Shin-chan est aussi un gros pervers, son signe du zodiaque est un 69 ! (¬‿¬) *Momoi, Kise et 4 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Midorima Shintaro: **...

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan, s'il te plait arrête de me regarder comme ça...de me déshabiller du regard... (╯3╰)

**Midorima Shintaro:** J'ajoute des vêtements, Takao. *Kuroko, Miyaji et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Izuki Shun**: Shin-chan...je dirais "Sin-chan" plutôt. *Kotaro aime ça* (*Sin veut dire "pêché" en anglais)

**Hyuga Junpei:** Ferme-la Izuki ! Tu sers à rien ! *Imayoshi et Hanamiya aiment ça*

**Haizaki Shougo:** Non tu n'es pas inutile, les organes ça se vent bien au marché noir. *Akashi, Hanamiya et Imayoshi aiment ça*

**Nijimura Shuzo**: Ouais, ben profites-en pour t'acheter un cerveau quand tu y seras. *Akashi, Kise, et 5 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Tu devrais en trouver en soldes. *Nijimura, Akashi et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Haizaki Shougo**: Tais-toi le nain. *Hanamiya aime ça*

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Je m'en fiche d'être petit, au moins tout le monde doit baisser la tête devant moi pour me regarder. *Akashi aime ça*

**Kise Ryota**: Akashicchi sort de ce corps...

**Akashi Seijuro**: Ryota ne me donne pas d'ordres. Je suis absolu.

**Haizaki Shougo**: Désolé mec, mais il n'y a que la vodka qui soit absolue. *Hanamiya, Kagami et Aomine aiment ça*

**Akashi Seijuro**: "mec".

**Kuroko tetsuya:** RIP Haizaki-kun... Tu resteras à jamais ce membre oublié précédent la Génération des miracles. *Akashi, Kise, Aomine et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Haizaki Shougo:** Tu peux parler toi... *Hanamiya, Imayoshi, et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

* * *

><p><strong>Haizaki Shougo<strong>

Eh Kise, t'es mannequin et et tout, alors tu peux me dire si je suis beau ou moche ?

**Kise Ryota**: C'est quoi cette question soudaine Haizakicchi ?

**Haizaki Shougo**: Rien répond !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Tu es les deux Zaki-chin...

**Haizaki Shougo**: Hein ? Comment ça les deux ?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Ben, tu es joliment moche... *Nijimura, Kuroko et 3 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Haizaki Shougo:** Ouais c'est juste que t'es jaloux de mon corps d'athlète grand, beau, fort, musclé...

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de compenser en disant ça ? *Himuro, Hanamiya et 2 autres personnes aiment ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto**: *est en train de chercher où est le respect*

**Imayoshi Shoichi**: Dans mon lit Mako-chan, viens le chercher~

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Dégage putain gros pervers !

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: Intervention de la brigade de défense du corps de Mako-chan ! N'approchez pas monsieur Imayoshi, une distance de sécurité a été instaurée entre vous et monsieur Mako-chan ici-présent.

**Imayoshi Shoichi**: Eh ? Pardon ?

**Kiyoshi Teppei**: Mako-chan est à moi, interdiction d'y toucher !

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: *va toucher Hana-chin*

**Takao Kazunari:** Je ne savais pas que Hanamiya avait son harem... Tu le savais toi Shin-chan ?

**Midorima Shintaro:** Nous assistons ici à un combat d'idiots pour obtenir les faveurs d'un autre idiot, Takao ne les regarde pas trop longtemps tu vas finir comme eux... *Takaoa aime ça*

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Eh je te permet pas le binoclard !

**Midorima Shintaro:** Je me permet tout seul ne t'inquiète pas.

**Hanamiya Makoto**: Fais gaffe à toi quand même, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs prochainement.

**Nijimura Shuzo**: Et quel genre de trucs...?

**Takaoa Kazunari**: C'est à moi de défendre Shin-chan, va t'en !

* * *

><p><em>Bon, après...presque 6 mois d'absence voici un petit chapitre avant Noël. Il est plus cours que les autres, j'avoue que j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration... Ceci dit j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine~<em>

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! _


End file.
